¿Del odio al amor?
by yumita
Summary: Shampoo se casa con Ranma. Akane es secuestrada por cinco años, y luego es absuelta en un lugar que desconoce. Sus destinos se verán unidos... Ella guarda resentimiento hacia él y él un profundo odio hacia ella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ya sé, ya sé...., pero es que no lo consigo evitar! u.u, apenas se me ocurren ideas, no puedo evitar plasmarla y publicarla.

A pesar del comienzo, es un Ranma & Akane, de verdad. Espero que les guste, pese a toooodas las historias que me quedan por editar ^^.

* * *

**OSCURO DESTINO**

Espera con calma y paciencia, una explicación.

¡Y pensar que esa mañana había llegado a la residencia Tendo saltando de gozo!, y ahora se encuentra en un momento tenso, lleno de preocupación y con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho.

-**…. ¿y bien, Akane?**- cuestiona en un tono disimuladamente calmo.

Ella alza la mirada, enredándola con la suya, y entonces, él nota en ellos la ausencia del brillo, una mirada fría.... endemoniadamente fría era la que le dirigía.

-**Te fuiste, te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie ¡sólo dejaste una carta, una sola carta y ya no volviste a escribir!**- habló con voz seca, con la neutralidad expresándose con desbocada naturalidad en su rostro- **Te fuiste por tres años**- ahora sonríe con amargura- **¿acaso pretendías que me quedara aquí esperándote por siempre, habiendo una alta posibilidad de que nunca regresaras? No, Ranma, te equivocaste, yo no me iba a resignar a esperar a alguien a quién simplemente no amo**- calla, y lo sigue observando con la misma frialdad que es capaz de entregar, ajena es a lo que ocurre en el interior de ese hombre de mirar claro y presencia intimidante. Lo observa silencioso, pero también seguro, una sonrisa intenta esbozarse con atrevimiento, pero ella consigue reprimirla.

Esconde y reprime sus emociones, puesto que no existe esa seguridad que se muestra, porque nunca permitiría que le vieran tan vulnerable, tan dolido, y menos si se trata de ella, y es que nunca antes ha sido rechazado por una dama, y el dolor es más intenso tratándose precísamente de ESA dama, así es que la situación es desagradablemente nueva y puede jactarse de ser desgarradoramente inolvidable.

Nunca antes más impotente, siente que pierde a la mujer que ama, ¡no debió descuidarla!, pero ella abre su boca con maldad y continúa con la explicación que él tanto le exigía.

-**…En estos tres años existió alguien que nunca me humilló, que en lugar de eso me brindó una relación maravillosa, una que tú nunca supiste entregarme….**- sin piedad prosigue, y para decorar la frase, añade un-** Lo siento.**

Aprieta los labios, inconcebible, ¡cómo no se le pasó por la cabeza que esto podía ocurrir!

-**¿Desde cuándo...?**- cuestiona reprimiendo su tono de voz.

-**Desde hace dos años y medio**- responde con naturalidad.

Rápidamente, se acerca a ella invadiendo de tal forma su denominado espacio personal, la sostiene entre él y la pared impidiendo su escape.

-**¿Por qué....?**- cuestiona, mirándola fijamente a los ojos ya sin importarle que ella pueda percibir su dolor, que no es tan propio porque no le molesta ya compartirlo- **Mencioné en la carta que volvería, Akane... ¡maldición, lo mencioné!!**

-**No era seguro, tardaste mucho**- responde simplemente.

No, ella no es la Akane que conoció, ¡tres años y el cambio ya es notable!. Tragándose el deseo de besarla para demostrar el dominio que cree poseer aún sobre ella, se aleja, pero esto no significó su silencio.

-**No te preocupes…Akane**- sonríe ésta vez él- **Tengo bastantes pretendientes. Qué seas muy feliz con ese 'desdichado', que yo también lo seré con la afortunada a quién escoja.**

Conduce sus pasos a la ventana del cuarto, y se marcha sin esperar su respuesta.

Rapidez, ésta siempre se consideró su mejor arma, pero nunca creyó utilizarla para.... ¿huir?

Sí, huye de ella. Necesita escapar de ella, del dolor que ella simboliza ahora para él.

Siempre creyó que necesitaba de la cura para ser digno de Akane, para casarse, para formar una familia, para unir su vida a la mujer que ama...., pero nunca pensó que este anhelo podía significar su desgracia en toda su plenitud, intercambiar una maldición por otra quizás peor, arruinar su vida en cuestión de años... sí, de años, tres para ser específicos. ¡Y tanta alegría que cargaba cuando estaba de regreso! La emoción de ser rodeado por los brazos de Akane, de ser bien recibido después de tres años de ausencia, de extrañarla... de soñarla... de entregarle devoción a una fotografía... de ella.

Se cansa y su andar se vuelve lento.

Sonríe con amargura al concebirse ingenuo. ¡Tres años! Es elemental que ella rehaga su vida al lado de otro, que osa a ocupar su lugar.

-**¿Qué pasa, Airen?**- oye cuestionar.

Se detiene, y sin voltear, contesta con altanería.

-**¡Shampoo, no estoy de humor para tus juegos!!**- alza la voz.

Las primeras gotas se dejan caer de lo alto, como regalo divino inapropiado o quizás como un mal augurio, pero desdichadamente, al receptor no le llega como tal.

Sí, es ahora cuando la transformación corporal debería de efectuarse, pero no, lo que en lugar de alegrarlo, consiguió hacerle sentir el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, porque su felicidad ya quedó en el más profundo olvido para ser sustituida por la peor de las emociones.

-**¡Shampoo todavía está feliz de que airen haya pensado en ella!!**- chilla la mujer, plantándose frente a él 'sin notar' que su adorado trajecillo se adhiere a su piel por la fuerza 'magnética' que posee el agua sobre los cuerpos con ropa, por ello considera que la lluvia no ha podido ser más oportuna- **¡Gracias a airen Shampoo ya no transformarse y no asustar a futuro esposo!! Bueno, sólo queda que airen se decida, pero ya sólo quedamos dos porque 'chica de la espátula' se ha perdido con 'chico perdido' desde hace meses. Sólo queda Shampoo y la 'chica del mazo'.**

-**No, ella ya no queda**- corrige de manera inmediata y casi insensata, ni siquiera se dio tiempo para sorprenderse por lo dicho de Ukyo y de Ryoga, porque a estas alturas, poco le importa la vida personal de otros.

-**¡Ya no hay excusas!**- chilla con felicidad- **Ahora sí casarse con Shampoo**- dice antes de besar al hombre que tampoco hizo lo propio por evitar el contacto.

Cierto, ya no tiene excusas, ya no hay 'otras' prometidas, reclamar el que no siente nada por la chinita sólo le traería problemas.

Kodachi le es completamente inútil, no hay ningún papel que lo ligue a ella como para usarla de excusa.

Nada, no hay escapatoria.

La obligación será su peor enemiga, de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**_Dos años después……_**

Atada de pies y manos, con el mismo miedo al que ya está acostumbrada, pero que se niega a abandonarle. Sí, teme que se canse de 'alimentarla', pero... si viene haciéndolo desde hace cinco años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Quizás la maldad que se deja ver en sus ojos cada tarde cuando la visita para entregarle su 'buena acción' y ofrecerle la única comida del día, quizás porque todavía se halla en ese frío cuarto, pequeño, testigo de su sufrimiento silencioso.... aún espera, pero ya han sido dos años los que el destino le ha quitado, cinco años aguardando su rescate el que nunca llega.

Extraña a su familia, extraña su vida, a sus amigos, y lo extraña a él, a su prometido, porque desde esa vez en que desapareció dejando apenas una carta advirtiendo su viaje a China,.... Ya no le ha vuelvo a ver.

_**'¡Ayuda!'**_ grita en silencio... las lágrimas otra vez consiguen humedecer levemente el pedazo de género que hace inútiles sus esfuerzos por emitir, y que se anuda con fuerza por detrás, sobre su larga cabellera azulada, otra vez intenta separar sus brazos, uno del otro, pero la soga que une sus manos se lo impide y cada forcejeo significa un intenso dolor en las heridas que ya tiene, lo mismo con sus piernas.

**_'¡¿Qué he hecho….?!_**', porque el destino cuando quiere, puede ser cruel con los inocentes.

_Continuará…._

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reproches? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sobreviviendo y una sospecha**

Otra vez el tema ha surgido, como en tantas ocasiones últimamente.

-**Ya van cinco años esperando el regreso de Ranma. Lo más lógico es que algo malo le haya ocurrido en ese viaje**- comenta Nabiki, con naturalidad, puesto que ya ha asumido lo que considera 'la realidad más acertada'.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Soun dice con temerosa:

-**…Y seguramente Akane….**- no hacía falta terminar la frase, pues ya todos coincidían.

Akane le siguió, se encontraron, y seguramente murieron de la misma forma. ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde?

Kasumi suspira y sumisa, guarda silencio. ¡Si tan sólo supieran que ha visto hace dos años, un día, entrar a Ranma al cuarto de su hermana menor!! Entonces, se muerde el labio inferior sabiéndose culpable, y es que no anunció la llegada del artista marcial ese día, porque 'algo' le impidió completar su cometido.

-**¿Quieren más té?**- cuestiona sutilmente.

Nabiki la observa de reojo. A Kasumi siempre se le antoja escapar de ese tema, siempre se mantiene callada para después hacer la misma interrogante y por ella se escabulle con disimulo, pero no en vano es ella Tendo Nabiki, ya obtendrá las respuestas que quiere.... con uso de las palabras adecuadas y un poco de paciencia, se puede obtener mucho de Kasumi, y eso ella lo sabe perfectamente.

La respuesta positiva por parte de Genma y Soun, le hizo sonreír vagamente, ponerse de pie, y 'escapar'.

* * *

Cada movimiento acompaña la concentración que bien puede interpretarse en el rostro del Kempoísta. Lanza una explicación, mientras el resto lo imita, quizás no a la perfección, pero sí semejante...

'_**Hay que ser el mejor'**_ es el lema, su favorito, el que le enseña a sus alumnos.

Finalizada la 'técnica', mira a su público y da las últimas palabras:

-**¿Entendieron?**- cuestiona con una sonrisa. En esos instantes, ya puede respirar con tranquilidad haciendo lo que le gusta y de paso obteniendo ganancias por ello, y mejor aún, lejos de su esposa... lejos de todo cuanto la rodea, ¡no puede estar mejor!, ese dojo es su salvación, si no existiera quién sabe qué sería de él a estas alturas de su 'maldito matrimonio'.

Los alumnos asienten con la cabeza, tan sonrientes como él esperando una nueva instrucción.

-**¡Sigan practicándola! El que tenga problemas, me avisa**- se queda de pie, un rato más para observar el progreso en el alumnado- **¡Toshiro, levanto un poco más los brazos!**- ordena, y al ver que el niño tiene dificultades en acatar la orden, conduce sus pasos a él y maneja sus brazos a la posición adecuada- **¿Ves que así es mejor?**- sonríe, el niño asiente devolviéndole el gesto.

¡Cuánto ama su trabajo!

Después de un rato, la realidad lo ataca y anuncia: **_¡Fin de la clase!._** Coge su toalla y suspira con cansancio... cómo detesta que lo bueno tenga siempre un final.

Ingresa a los baños del lugar para darse una larga ducha, una larga y refrescante.

Las gotas recorren con atrevimiento su bien formado cuerpo, sus pectorales perfectamente definidos, ¡todo en él demuestra su espléndido estado físico!, sin embargo, como siempre en la soledad 'algo' le impide la total relajación, sí, algo, y no es su esposa para variar.

Frunce el ceño reflejando su molestia, ahora que se encuentra solo y en la intimidad de una ducha, nadie puede reclamarle ni cuestionarle nada.

La innombrable ha vuelto a su memoria. Detesta que suceda y se detesta a sí mismo por permitirlo. Esa mujer que se atrevió a cambiarlo por 'otro', por un desconocido que seguramente nunca arriesgaría su propia vida por ella, como él hizo en tantas ocasiones, en todo caso ella tampoco lo merece porque después de todo es una malagradecida.

Sacude su cabeza con brusquedad y cierra sus ojos para reintegrarse a lo que debería ser un relajante baño.

Ya está atardeciendo y la noche se acerca. Así que al salir del recinto, sonríe deliberadamente.

_'Otra noche más de pura diversión…'_, pero antes debe regresar su bolso de entrenamiento a casa. Un fastidio, pero aprovechará también de probar alimento, que es la única ventaja que le brinda su esposa.

Suspira con exasperación, antes de alegar con energía.

-**¡¿Otra vez?!!!**

Recibe como contestación, un asentimiento de cabeza.

-**¡pero, anoche saliste!!**- reclama- **¡¿Por qué tienes que salir de nuevo?!**

Ésta vez, frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos para mirarlo con desconfianza.

Cansado, ofuscado, ahogado en esa vida, y es que no cree haber sido tan cruel como para merecer ese destino ¿o sí?.... Deja los palillos sobre la mesa, respira hondo en un claro intento de recuperar la paciencia que a ratos parece escaparse.

-**Shampoo**- pronuncia con gravedad, en ese tono reflejante de molestia que tan menudo usa, clava sus pupilas furiosamente en las de ella y prosigue de la misma forma- **No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.**

-**¡Sí tienes!**- alza la voz y contraataca- **¡Quién sabe con qué mujerzuela te vas a acostar por ahí ¡Soy tu esposa!!**- le recuerda molesta, furiosa.... ¿por qué siempre se le olvida? ¿por qué no la respeta como tal? ¿a dónde irá cada noche, que nunca lo ve llegar? ¿por qué no la... valora? ¿Es tan difícil?

Ranma se levanta de la mesa, silencioso, oyendo los últimos reclamos de su 'querida conyugue'. Camina hasta la puerta, y cuando por fin ya no oye esa voz chillona y tan escandalosa, pronuncia las últimas dos palabras: **'De mentira'.**

El desconcierto se dibuja en las facciones chinas. Saotome, simplemente, se marcha como anunció que haría.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en los ojos de la hermosa china al entender estas dos palabras que al principio poco sentido tenían dado sus últimos reclamos, pero bien sabe que se refería a lo 'que olvida con mucha frecuencia'.

_'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quiere?'_, se cuestiona otra vez. Sería sumamente fácil preguntárselo porque éste le daría una respuesta inmediata, sin miramientos ni compasión, por ello sería doloroso. Al parecer estas interrogantes que la vienen acompañando desde hace dos años, lo seguirán haciendo, porque le es insólito e imperdonable siendo ella tan bonita como tantos cuchichean, ¿por qué no lo es para él? ¿para el único hombre al que interesa verse bonita? No lo comprende. Es buena ama de casa, cocina como es debido, siempre intenta agradarle tratándolo bien, pero él se esmera siempre en echarlo a perder con su apatía.

Llora... y bien sabe que nadie llegará a consolarla, en ocasiones como ésta extraña por raro que parezca al 'chico pato', porque éste siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y encontrar las palabras exactas para tranquilizarla.

* * *

Saluda a todos como es pertinente, todos le saludan con familiaridad.

-**¡Ranma, hombre, ya creíamos que no vendrías!**- lo golpea en la espalda, le sonríe amistosamente- **¡El bar estaría demasiado penoso sin ti!!**

Los demás ríen y concuerdan con ello, el involucrado se les une y disculpa.

Otra noche más de buenos licores, platica y bromas lanzadas entre amigos, y una que otra chica que se pasea por ahí para ser protagonista se pervertidos comentarios, en los que el recatado –_sólo en ese campo_- Saotome, se mantiene al margen para evitar disturbios.

* * *

Nabiki se asoma por el cuarto de su hermana, quién ya a esas horas se encuentra recostada disfrutando de la tibieza de su lecho y de revistas referentes a la cocina.

-**Kasumi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?**- pregunta sutilmente. Sí, primer paso: Delicadeza.

La aludida la observa con sorpresa y luego con curiosidad. Es raro que Nabiki desee comparta sus confidencias con ella....

-**Claro, hermana. Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo papá y tío Genma?**- cuestiona volviendo a lucir una dulce sonrisa, dejando de lado su revista para centrar toda la atención en su hermana que viene a dónde ella con un escondido propósito.

-**Juegan**- responde cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, antes de conducirse a la cama y sentarse en su borde, sin dejar de observar a su tierna hermana mayor-** Esto.... Kasumi, te lo preguntaré sin rodeos.**

La mujer se sorprende por la seriedad intimidante en cada facción y en cada palabra recibida.

-**¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que ocurrió con Ranma y Akane?**- cuestiona con voz calma, lo último que le conviniera sería que la mujer se asustara y renegara una respuesta.

Kasumi niega de manera de inmediata con un meneo de cabeza, y añade- **Nada, ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?**

Nabiki no evita mirarla inquisitiva. Sí, conoce a su hermana como la palma de su mano, y bien sabe que está nerviosa e intenta inútilmente esconderlo.

-**Mmm... vamos a ver**- dibuja un gesto pensativo y arquea una ceja- **quizás porque siempre que se trata el tema te vas, quizás porque estás nerviosa ahora mismo. ¿Qué escondes, Kasumi?**

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Inseguridades**

Inquieta, insegura, temerosa, amarrada... no obstante, ha sido este un día inusual, ya que no se encuentra en el cuartito sucio, frío y tenebroso al que está tan acostumbrada, no, fue arrastrada al exterior finalmente y se vio obligada a pestañar repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del día, esa que tanto extrañaba, sin embargo, su captor no puede clasificarse de descuidado, puesto que la máscara que cubre parcialmente su rostro esconde su identidad a la perfección y al parecer el calor no le afecta en absoluto, ya que a pesar de la alta temperatura, él se regodea vistiéndose de un bonito color negro....

Poco puede apreciarse ya de su uniforme del Furinkan, que pareció 'encogerse' un poco con el tiempo, ahora está sucio, rasgado en uno que otro lugar, hecho un completo harapo víctima del tiempo y las condiciones.

Fue conducida, o más bien arrastrada, a una camioneta que le esperaba muy cerca. Y el chofer es también muy cuidadoso e inmune al parecer al calor sofocante.

Suspira breve y levemente, con la tristeza evidenciándose en su mirada.

Su carita, con esa suciedad que esconde su belleza, sus delgadas mejillas. ¡Por dios, a dónde le llevarán estos dos!! No vale la pena hablar ya, sabe que no le conviene cuestionar inútilmente.

¿Será que su fin ha llegado...? ¿Será que ha llegado el temido día?

Sea como sea, debe estar preparada para todo, pero la visión que le entrega la ventana, no le da un buen pronóstico. No conoce por dónde transita, todo le parece nuevo. ¿En dónde está?

* * *

Se incorpora en la cama, acaba de despertar y el coraje le da bienvenida al nuevo día.

-**¡Maldita sea!!**- grita, observando el lugar a su lado, frío, vacío, carente de ese cuerpo masculino 'que le pertenece' y que anda en quién sabe y con quién sabe quién.

Sus ojos vuelven a cristalizarse.... ¡No puede dejarse humillar de esta manera! Él no la puede humillar....

La puerta se abre, y ella gira su rostro para ver a su marido recién llegado.

-**Creí que estabas dormida**- dice un poco sorprendido tras ingresar al hogar con cuidado, trasladarse con sigilo al cuarto casi de puntillas, y resulta que su esposa se encuentra despierta, tal parece que el escándalo a pesar de su esfuerzo, le será entregado igualmente.

Con la misma ropa del día anterior, un tanto arrugada cabe mencionar. Visiblemente cansado, pero esto no opacaba su aspecto.

-**¿En dónde estabas?**- cuestiona la mujer, mirándolo con desconfianza, con las lágrimas deslizándose sin pudor alguno frente al causante, con coraje.

Detesta entregar explicaciones, pero una discusión, un escándalo por la mañana, para ninguno de los dos es saludable, por lo que opta por el camino más simple.

-**Me quedé en casa de Hiroku**- fue la respuesta- **Fui para allá con 'los chicos' porque tenía una pena de amor y le fuimos a hacer compañía, eso es todo-** explica brevemente, pero a juzgar por el gesto de su esposa, se vio obligado a añadir- **Te lo prometo.**

Todo con tal de evitar otra discusión.

El silencio fue su respuesta destellante de disconformidad, pero es ínfimamente mejor que sus reclamos, por lo que, compartiendo el mismo silencio, ocupa el lugar al lado de su esposa a quién le da la espalda para dormir. Efectivamente está cansado.

La desconfianza permanece latente, sin embargo....

El gesto se suaviza, porque no puede evitarlo: Lo ama, y como ya conoce a Saotome, sabe exactamente qué hacer.

-**Ranma**- le llama.

No le contesta.

-**¡¡¡Ranma!!!!**

Sobresaltado, se incorpora de golpe. ¿Qué querrá ahora?? Molesto, no, furioso, se dirige a la mujer y con un tono cargado de altanería, le cuestiona:** ¿Qué quieres ahora?**

-**Quieres volver a Japón… ¿verdad?**- dice con el tono más triste y comprensivo que pudo, y a la vez, el más serio.

-**Te lo he dicho siempre. No me gusta China, nunca me ha gustado**- frunce el ceño, extrañado por ese cambio de actitud, y se atreve a añadir- **pero por otro lado, tampoco puedo regresar a Japón…**

-**Por el dinero**- interrumpe, reprimiendo una sonrisa, es un gran logro conseguir entablar una conversación con él para variar, no obstante, poco le importa el tema que se trata.

-**No sólo eso**- su gesto se tensa- **sino que, nadie conoce que me casé contigo. No me despedí de nadie, sólo volví a China para cumplir con una estúpida obligación.**

No es consciente, o tal vez tampoco le interesa estarlo, pero esas palabras la hirieron profundamente. Ya, desde el principio supo que para Ranma no era más que una obligación, que un matrimonio forzado, pero el dolor se agranda al darse cuenta que la relación no ha evolucionado. Sigue igual, no es capaz.

-**… Si supieran que me casé contigo**- sonríe amargamente.

Otra vez la innombrable estaba al acecho. Sí, ¡¿cómo reaccionaría ella si se enterase?! , pero no, eso nunca ocurrirá, por el simple hecho de que él no tiene ni el más mínimo interés de verla.

-**Hace mucho calor**- comenta, con voz apagada- **Iré a darme una ducha**- anuncia, y se levanta del lecho para retirarse de la habitación, abandonando en ella a un Ranma muy pensativo.

* * *

La camioneta se detuvo.

El hombre sentado a su lado, se acerca a ella y le desata las piernas y las manos.

-**¡Bájate!**- le ordena autoritario.

¡Años sin moverse como ella quisiera!! Y hoy, que por fin está desatada completamente, tampoco siente éste placer del todo.

Obediente, acata la orden, y apenas desciende, la camioneta parte a gran velocidad abandonándola.

Y entonces, en medio de todo, se da cuenta que un avión está a muy pasos de ella, y que al menos unas treinta chicas le hacen compañía.

-**Ven**- le ordena una voz, ¡otro hombre vestido negro! La sujeta del brazo y la acerca a un grupo de chicas de su edad.

Notó que las demás, no se encuentran en mejores condiciones que ella. Todas sucias, mal alimentadas.... Todas tristes.

-**¿Qué sucede?.**- cuestiona débilmente.

Todas guardan silencio...

-**¿Qué pasa?**- volvió a preguntar.

-**Nos llevaran a China**- responde una- **¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del 'comercio sexual'?, pues éste es.**

Siente que se le comprime el corazón, que el mundo se le viene encima y ella desgraciadamente ya no cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo.

Poco a poco, las chicas son llamadas y van subiendo al avión que las conduciría a un destino en el que la dignidad poca importancia tiene.

Y al ser su turno, se acerca, débil, con sus ojos llorosos.

-**Akane Tendo….**- vuelve a pronunciar el hombre, con una sonrisa- **Tú no estás aquí por suerte ¿sabes?- **sonríe burlonamente-** pobrecita….**- intenta acariciar la mejilla pálida y delgada, pero ella se hace a un lado-**…. ¿quién te manda a meterte con gente peligrosa? ¡venga a saber qué habrás hecho para que te odien tanto!!**- vuelve a sonreír y la empuja al interior.

'_Vengo cinco años preguntándome lo mismo'_, se murmura, entonces siente que su infelicidad es compartida, porque entre tantas como ella, ya no se siente tan sola.

Él no ha llegado a rescatarla, ¡cinco años y él la ha olvidado completamente!!

¡¿Qué será de ella ahora?! ¿Qué destino tan ruin es este?!

* * *

Siempre esa astucia que ha habitado en Nabiki le ha infundado desconfianza y cierto miedo, pero ésta vez, como tantas otras, se ha tragado las groserías que su mente insiste en manifestarle, dando a entender que no es siempre la misma joven dulce y amorosa que muestra a cuantos la conocen.

-**Tendré cuidado.**- sentencia finalmente, después de una larga noche de pensamientos en los que la plática sostenida con su hermana le ha ahuyentado el descanso.

Deja al descubierto su cuerpo, descubriéndose de las sábanas que le guardaban un calor casi asfixiante. Abandona el lecho y conduce sus pasos a la ventana para permitir con generosidad la entrada de los rayos solares, entregándole al cuarto un poco de alegría. Sonríe, y abre la ventana para permitir también la entrada de la fresca brisa matutina que la acaricia con benevolencia, como agradeciéndole el acto.

-**Será un gran día….**- susurra, y tras esto, suspira queriendo descargar todo el embrollo que lleva consigo, no obstante, este peso no puede retirarse de ella en una acción tan simple y cotidiana, y por ello persiste. Entonces, no evita sentirse agotada.

* * *

-**¡Milagro que te animas a desayunar conmigo!!**- exclama Kuno, lleno de júbilo, pero tras escudriñar el rostro de su acompañante, pregunta- **¿Pasa algo?**

Nabiki niega con la cabeza mirando a su novio fijamente a los ojos y tal vez sin querer, transmitiéndole en este hecho, la verdadera respuesta.

-**¿Se les ofrece algo?**

La mujer voltea a ver al mesero y con sonrisa forzada, contesta: **Té.**

-**Yo también**- le evita la interrogante.

Tras esperar que el hombre se retire, Kuno vuelve a mirar a su compañera con escepticismo, y no escatima en comunicarle lo que supone, tiene a su exigente mujercita de ese humor que podría considerarse tan 'inusual' como 'tenebroso', porque tener a una Nabiki seria sentada frente a uno, es de temer y él lo sabe, por esto, se aventura a adivinar.

-**¿Peleaste con tu padre de nuevo?**

Lanza un breve e inaudible suspiro cargado de resignación. Sencillamente no consigue engañar al hombre que cree conoce más de ella que sí misma, por lo tanto, nada pierde con revelarle parte de su frusrtración.

-**No, es…. Es sólo que… últimamente me he sentido un tanto culpable, como siempre en estas fechas**- se justifica, con pesar.

-**…¿estas fechas?**- frunce el ceño con extrañeza y después de ver la ceja derecha de Nabiki alzarse, acompañando el leve fruncir de sus labios en un gesto tan característico suyo, se da cuenta de su error- **Ya entiendo.**- asintió con la cabeza, acompañando con el gesto sus palabras.

Compartieron el silencio por un largo rato entre los dos, ignorando el bullicio que el resto de los clientes sostenía en conversaciones que se mezclaban, pero, inesperadamente, es justamente ella quién rompe el silencio imaginario para pronunciar un seco:

-**Cinco años.**

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tatewaki.

-**Descuida. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable….**

-**¡¡Claro que sí!**- reclama indignada. Sostuvieron sus miradas por seis segundos, para luego ser él quién la desviase, porque indagar en aquellos ojos cafés es un acto prohibido hasta para él- **Yo vi a Ranma con Shampoo hace dos años, subiéndose a ese maldito avión ¡Yo los vi y no hice nada!!**

Era mejor esperar a que la joven se tranquilizara, respirara hondo y se entregara a la serenidad olvidada, para después retomar la conversación entablada.

El té llegó, el mesero se fue.

Nabiki ya más calmada, bebe un poco de su pedido y sin la necesidad de que su novio le formulara la pregunta, ella ya le tenía una respuesta.

-**No sé qué pasó con Akane. Yo sólo estaba en ese aeropuerto para despedir a una amiga, y si no dije ni digo nada es porque simplemente no conviene hacerlo**- guardó silencio, y después agregó- **Es mejor que crean que está muerto.**

Sí, todo lo relacionado con Ranma y Akane es un misterio, pero resulta que la revoltosa de Shampoo también está involucrada, y seguramente, ella sabe lo acontecido con el amor de su adolescencia, ya que es lógico que no siguió a Ranma, de lo contrario Nabiki la hubiese visto con ellos... ¿O quizás cogió otro rumbo? ¡¿Qué ha sido de ella?!. Estos eran los pensamientos de Tatewaki, quién cogió la mano de su novia y le sonrió para ser correspondido de la misma manera, sintiéndose un completo imbécil.... Esa imbecilidad que cada uno experimenta cuando 'algo' le advierte que se le está mintiendo, y esa mirada que su novia le lanza, lo confirma, pero es preferente dejar el asunto hasta ahí.... por ahora.

* * *

Con una sonrisa, una muy complaciente porque sabe que el desayuno está cerca, camina un Saotome por el pasillo e inmediatamente al doblar para entrar al comedor, exclama jubiloso:

-**¡¡Buenos días!!**- saluda Genma, directo a sentarse en su lugar de siempre en la mesa.

-**Buenos días, Saotome**- le contesta su buen amigo, recorriendo con la vista las letras japonesas que componen el periódico del día.

Espera un rato ciertamente incómodo, antes de formular la esperada interrogante.

-**¿Y Kasumi?**- observando con sumo interés a Soun, éste desliza con lentitud su mirar al hombre de escondida calvicie y le responde con calma:

-**Está terminando el desayuno, Saotome.**

Debió tragarse los reclamos, no obstante, el sonidito incesante de su estómago le recuerda su apetito constantemente, porque a esas horas de la mañana, normalmente Kasumi ya les ha servido el desayuno.... para olvidar su actual sufrimiento, intenta persuadir al diálogo.

-**…¿ y… Nabiki?**

-**Salió muy temprano, creo que a desayunar con Kuno o alguna de sus amigas**- le responde, sin embargo, la voz femenina que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-**¡Kasumi!**- miran y claman con sorpresa a la recién llegada, y el primero en hablar, es precisamente quién no ha forzado el diálogo y cuyo estómago ha sabido callar.

-**¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿por qué tanta demora??**

La mujer mira a su padre, con dulce sonrisa y le responde:

-**Lo siento, pero hoy tendrán que pedir comida por encargo**- la sorpresa que inmediatamente gobierna el rostro de los mayores del hogar, fue el motivo por cual se apresuró a agregar-** No pude preparar el desayuno hoy, no me siento muy bien.**

Los dos presentes lo notaron nada más escudriñar su rostro un poco, y sólo un poco, las ojeras que tienen lugar debajo de los ojos de la joven y sus mejillas levemente pálidas, delatan su cansancio. Ambos guardan silencio, se miran entre sí y asienten como comprendiendo el verdadero contexto que la mujer intenta esconder: Ella está cansada, y es lógico siendo ella tan joven y encargándose siempre del cuidado del hogar, ejerciendo por años el papel de madre y ama de casa, ha de ser agotador, y quizás la tierna de Kasumi está llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

-**¡No te preocupes, Kasumi!**- niega con las manos, mientras ríe nerviosamente.

-**¡Es verdad!**- acota Soun, con una sonrisa y energéticamente prosigue- **Date un descanso, por favor. Saotome y yo podremos tenerlo todo controlado, ¿verdad, Saotome?**- mira a su amigo, y éste responde con un asentimiento de cabeza rápido y un** 'Así es, así es'**.

Kasumi sonríe levemente agradeciendo el gesto y seguidamente abandona la cocina.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

Le permite el escape a otro breve suspiro y sigue con la vista a la extravagante mujer que habla, habla y habla.... ¡si tan sólo tuviera las fuerzas, la voz, podría reclamarle todas sus instrucciones, gritar que todo lo que se hace en ESA clase de lugares, es decir, en donde está ahora, es una completa barbaridad!! Si tan sólo pudiera retomar las agallar que antes poseía, y es que si antes, en otro tiempo quizás, esto estuviera pasando, esa Akane no se mantendría en silencio, tan sumisa como lo está ahora, tan quieta, tan débil.... no, la Akane de ese tiempo hubiera hecho todo lo posible por escapar de ahí y cambiar su destino y el de las demás, porque era consciente de su propia fortaleza, pero... ¿y ahora? ¿qué le queda ahora? Absolutamente nada, sólo ese vacío que se instaló en su corazón desde hace tiempo, ese rencor de saberse abandonada y olvidada por sus seres queridos, sí, ha cambiado.

Esa mujer que vestida con un 'traje baño de una pieza', según lo clasificó Tendo nada más verla. Ese traje ajustadísimo y con un escote tremendamente amplio parece proporcionar orgullo a quién lo ocupa, las 'medias con hoyitos' que iban pegadas al 'traje baño de una pieza' parece 'algo' bastante incómodo y revelador, quizás demasiado. ¡Oh!, pero a esa mujer de piel tersa, blanca y de apariencia suave, parece gustarle vestir ESO. Camina con esos zapatitos de tacón, de un lado a otro, sin dejar de hablar, de comunicar instrucciones, de mencionar: 'satisfacción del cliente' que ¡por todos los cielos!, tiene a Tendo con el estómago desagradablemente revuelto.

-**¡¿Está claro?!**- habla en un tono altanero, pero en un japonés perfecto.

Akane entrecierra sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo joven que es esa mujer, sí, ha de tener sus veintitantos y en esa mirada verdosa se hace notar la experiencia, la experiencia misma de un pasado seguramente complicado. Quizás, a ella tampoco le gusta estar ahí.

-**¡Sí!**- clamaron a unísono con sus pocas fuerzas.

-**¿Qué dijo?**- cuestiona a la chica de al lado, ya que debido a su minucioso análisis no ha prestado atención a las palabras de la mujer.

-**Que estaremos aquí por tres semanas**- comienza a explicar la delgada chica con un deje de tristeza en su voz- **Tres semanas para aprender chino y alimentarnos para 'satisfacer plenamente a nuestros clientes', después de esas tres semanas comenzará todo**- el desgano cubría su tono de voz, y es que ella no se encuentra en condiciones muy diferentes a las de Akane.

¡¿Comenzará todo?!

En ese instante, dirige la vista a la mujer descubriéndola en su acto de maldad, una más profunda. La miradilla despectiva con que la recorría, no podía tratarse de otra cosa.... Tendo se dividía en dos opciones; la primera, que la mujer la estuviese comparando ruinmente con alguien más, y la segunda, que simplemente se sorprendiera de su visible condición y de ahí surja la egoísta experiencia que brinda ese aire de superioridad.

Respira hondo reprimiendo sus lágrimas, debe encontrar una manera para escapar porque no concibe semejante maldad..., pero se haya muy débil, demasiado todabía.

* * *

La tensión es otra táctica que juega en contra ambos, pero que es infaltable y nace por esencia, cada quién posee su propio nerviosismo y es cuestión de cada uno saberlo controlar y hacer de él un enemigo silencioso, porque si lo muestra puede ser muy perjudicial. Los aliados, sentados junto a él, atienden con complacencia, guiñan cuando creen que 'algo' es beneficioso, y sonríen a su adversario porque bien saben cómo funciona todo, porque bien saben que eso ayuda a quién apoyan y perjudica a ese que se ha convertido momentáneamente en un rival. Sí, las miraditas 'discretas' también juegan un papel fundamental, y esas miraditas acompañadas con esa maldecida sonrisa de victoria, se presentan para él pero, no está dispuesta a perder, porque su honor y dignidad están en juego, y su propia fidelidad.

Amplia su sonrisa y profundo mirar.

-**¿Listo?**- un simple ofrecimiento.

-**Saotome, ¿estás seguro?**- sonríe deliberadamente, casi con burla- **porque después te puedes arrepentir.**

Tarda algunos segundos en contestar, porque se dedica a observarlo con la misma burla recibida, como un obsequio mal acogido que se es devuelto en humildad o bien en falta de gratitud.

-**No creo**- contesta- **Sé bien lo gracioso que sería verte pasear desnudo por la calle**- suelta una carcajada, y curiosamente, el hombre le acompaña.

-**¡Eso, eso, Saotome!**- le anima-** ríe mientras puedas…**- detiene su carcajada para mirarlo desafiante.

Ranma entonces también detiene su carcajada, pero no desvanece su sonrisa. Confiado, deja ver sus cartas al resto....

Los 'aliados' dibujan una sonrisa, y uno que otro suelta una carcajada con sólo imaginarse el grandioso espectáculo que Shotsu se verá obligado a realizar en algunas horas, pero.... ¡un momento! Él sonríe... Sonríe, y sus 'aliados' también lo hacen, pero eso no desgasta la confianza.

-**Te gané**- afirma Saotome, victorioso.

-**¡Vaya, sí que eres bueno!!**- exclama su adversario, y añade peligrosamente- **pero no lo suficiente**- y enseña sus cartas-** ¡Saluda a los reyes!!**

Entonces, su corrida poco sirvió... La suerte se volcó, ya no está de su lado.

* * *

¡Otra vez de noche y él brilla por su ausencia!

Otra vez.... Se entrega al llanto, otra vez le extraña, otra vez esa horrible sensación de desconfianza.

¡¿Es qué acaso no le basta con ella?! Siempre se consideró bella, siempre... pero, él le hace hasta dudar si realmente existe esa belleza, esa superioridad.

Se limpia las lágrimas y acude a un espejo, ese gran espejo que tiene lugar en la habitación que ya casi no comparte con su marido.

Recorre su reflejo, y por más que lo busca, lo busca y lo busca, no encuentra algún defecto, algo que pudiera no gustar, no, definitivamente es ella muy bonita, su vestimenta sobresalta esa belleza natural, pero ¿qué hay? ¿por qué él no la quiere? Algo debe de haber... No, no es su cuerpo.

Su mirada se tornó melancólica, y es que por más que intente esconderlo, apartarlo, exterminarlo con todas sus fuerzas, está ahí.... porque en la soledad de un cuarto, en la soledad precisa, no hay nada que esconder, a todo se le permite el escape por ser consciente de esa dolorosa soledad que la embarga. Sonríe amargamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás, además.... Seguramente Akane a estas alturas está casada, con una familia, ¡quizás ya ni se acuerde del joven Saotome, y ella ahí con ese bichito llamado 'consciencia' que tanto le molesta, con esa estúpida y desdichada culpabilidad!!

Niega con la cabeza, ahuyentando esas ideas de su mente.

* * *

Se acerca a su oído y susurra con sorna: **No sé qué demonios tiene Saotome que todas andan detrás de él.**

-**Es un suertudo nada más**- recibe como respuesta, con el mismo rencor que brinda la envidia.

Ambos observan a Saotome avanzar siendo perseguido por hombres que le presionan, otros que le animan, y otros que como ese par, mascullan e invocan la 'suerte' del chico, que es casado con la amazona conocida por su vistosidad, por su total belleza que nadie se atreve a poner en duda, pero nooo es que a él no le basta, además consigue capturar con suma facilidad la atención de toda fémina que se le cruza por delante.

Exaltado, reacciona.

-**¡Está bien, está bien, lo haré, lo haré!!**- grita rabioso encarando al hombre que lo viene molestando de hace rato- **pero sólo porque soy un hombre de palabra, que quede claro**- achicó sus ojos con maldad y recibe como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, de quién está profundamente complacido y conforme.

La chica gira y lo ve, ¡lo ve caminar hacia ella! En compañía de otros...., pero esos otros no importan, sólo importa él.... Se pone nerviosa nada más recibir esa mirada que él le dedica, esa mirada determinante, casi furiosa, pero igualmente es para ella.

¡El amor de su vida!! La razón por la que sigue y seguirá soltera, esperándole a que se decida a abandonar por fin a esa amazona para estar con ella. Sabe que no es la única que piensa de tal manera, pero cree que es especial, mantiene viva la esperanza de que el artista marcial más codiciado de la capital de china también sostenga un secreto sentimiento hacía ella, un sentimiento compartido y a la vez inocuo, sólo que quizás es demasiado 'tímido' todavía como para admitirlo abiertamente.

-**¡Qué extraño!!**- exclama una, con desconfianza- **Te está mirando**- indica.

-**¡Viene para acá!!**- chilla la otra.

-**¿Será qué….?-** muere la frase cuando la palidez se adueña de su rostro y sólo la separan de él unos pocos metros, no obstante, le es imposible retener una sonrisa.

La observa con detención y ella es capaz de sentir la calidez de esa mirada que muestra ¿dulzura?.... ¡qué sencillo pudo ser confundir la piedad y la compasión con la dulzura!

-**Yihira-** pronuncia su nombre, inhala y exhala sonoramente, como con cansancio o resignación, o quizás una desagradable mezcla de ambos.

-**¡Vamos, Ranma!**- le anima uno.

-**¡Por tu honor!**- reclama otro.

-**¡tú puedes!!** - ¡qué ánimo puede experimentarse, aunque es muy fácil asemejarlo con la burla!

Y es que Saotome perdió el juego y hoy paga las crudas consecuencias de su confianza... ¡y qué consecuencias!!

Debe proseguir, por su honor, pero no necesariamente por su fidelidad.

Se acerca a ella, lentamente, como si cada paso le pesara enormemente. Se detiene frente a ella, y teme un poco por su seguridad emocional, por lo que sin medir las consecuencias preguntó:

-**¿Oye, estás bien?**- frunce ligeramente el ceño. Yihira abre su boca, acción que él advierte como el comienzo de una contestación, pero ¡tal fue su sorpresa cuando los labios de ella se volvieron a cerrar para unirse con los suyos!! Facilitándole quizás la tarea, la consecuencia, pero ¡¡qué desagradable sensación!

Podía escuchar las risotadas del resto, las 'felicitaciones', pero ya nada de eso importa. Siente repugnancia y eso es algo que ni su honor es capaz de pagar. Posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven para separarla de sí, rompiendo de tajo la unión con severa violencia.

-**¡No quiero que....!**- calló, porque entonces supo interpretar el brillo en los ojos oscuros de ella, y prefirió alejarse cuanto antes, ignorando al resto, ignorando el chillido de las chicas que acompañaban a Yahira, ignorándola a ella quién le robó un beso y él se acercó con intenciones de obsequiárselo ¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¡¿por qué ELLA acude a su mente?! Tal y como si estuviera traicionándola, ¿por qué no es capaz de olvidarla como tanto anhela? De regreso a casa,... De regreso a su vida, a esa que no escogió y que el destino le ofreció por mero despecho.

* * *

Se asoma por la baranda. Ahí están todos esos desgraciados que se prestan para quitarle un pedazo a su vida cada noche, ahogándose en licor, satisfaciendo su deseo con mujeres más jóvenes que ellos y muchas veces siéndole infiel a sus parejas. Siente asco por este mundo que ingenuamente desconocía, este lado cruel de la humanidad en dónde la dignidad no es importante, dónde poco interesa la vida de esa quién se entrega por necesidad, ¡Cuánto egoísmo!! Es en dónde, no importa la humillación, no importa la ridiculez porque todos se percibe cotidiano.

Frunce los labios al observar a un hombre de blanca cabellera besar a una jovencilla de veintitantos años, que DEBE aparentar satisfacción, que DEBE corresponder al gesto. Seguidamente el hombre se levanta, abrazando a la damita por la cintura y la conduce a una de las habitaciones que tienen lugar alrededor del disimulado bar.

Quiere escapar, tiene que escapar...

Camina a su 'cuarto' que sólo tiene una cama.

En media hora irá a visitarla la prostituta a quién todos rinden respeto, esa que hace horas les comunicó las instrucciones. Le irá a dejar la comida porque 'le avergüenza que vean a las nuevas', según escuchó, y de paso le enseñará chino, y a juzgar por su control es conveniente acatar sus órdenes. Al menos así lo harán el resto de las asustadas chicas y no es saludable encender la furia de alguien cuyos límites le son desconocidos.

Lo optimo fue la ducha recibida, sí, eso agradece enormemente, y ese vestido púrpura con flores que usará para dormir también es bien acogido, a pesar de ser demasiado corto para su gusto. Sin embargo, no se cree capaz de agradecer el haberla sacado de ese lugar en dónde había estado encerrada durante cinco años, tampoco las atenciones recibidas porque bien sabe que la acción no surge de la buena voluntad humana.

Se acostó en el duro colchón. Y no pudo evitar invocar el recuerdo de sus hermanas, de su padre, de su vida de antes.... Esa que tanto extraña. Seguramente ya no la recuerdan, oh y claro, el joven Saotome aprovechó su desaparición para elegir a una de sus prometidas más fácil, ya que no estaba la 'marimacho', el 'estorbo', todo sería más sencillo, muchísimo mejor... sí, ahora lo comprende todo, ¡y pensar que alguna vez sintió por él un profundo aprecio! No.... La horrible sensación de saberse olvidada es un sentimiento que experimenta gracias a él.

Llaman a su puerta y sin aguardar autorización ingresa 'madame Yusai' como pidió que la llamasen. Vestida extravagantemente con ese 'traje de baño con medias' con decoraciones brillantes y bata elegante. Ingresó con una bandeja con grandes platillos encima, y antes de que Tendo hablase, ella se adelantó imponente:

-**Te he traído esto, no agradezcas**- dice fríamente y deposita la bandeja sobre las piernas de ella, cubierta por la deteriorada sábana y agrega despectiva-** Es nuestro deber, las flacuchentas no sirven.**

Prefirió tragarse las palabras que amenazaban con escaparse de su boca, y centrarse en la delicia que se le presentó, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Cogió ambos palillos y muy sutilmente recogió un trocito de pescado, y lo condujo seguidamente con lentitud a su boca ¡simplemente delicioso!, pero no era precisamente la manera en la que quería degustar, no la era, mucha era su hambre y la verdad las reglas de educación poco le interesan a estas alturas, pero no por ello hay que olvidarlas. Su padre se esmeró siempre en recordarle que una buena educación es primordial en toda circunstancia y esa mujer de finos rasgos, no puede ser pasada por alto.

-**No es necesario que seas tan educada. Las dos sabemos que tienes hambre**- interviene con un tono sutil y no por ello menos severo.

¡Eso era lo que esperaba!!

Comenzó a comer cuánto se le antojaba, cuánto le pedía su estómago y francamente era todo lo que se le ofrecía.

Se permite olvidar deliberadamente las reglas de educación que frente a esa desconocida debería ejercer, pero ¡hace cinco años que no pasa por su garganta un poco de buena comida! Las circunstancias pueden esperar. Todo tiene exquisito sabor... Un exquisito sabor a vida, precisamente. De repente, se detuvo con la mirada perdida, sus labios apretados, y es que no pudo evitar rememorar la deliciosa comida de su hermana mayor. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia la inundó por completo...

-**¿Listo?**- clama la mujer.

Akane desvió la vista hasta posarla sobre ella, y asintió con la cabeza levemente. El hambre había desaparecido gracias a los recuerdos ¡santo remedio!!

-**Te enseñaré chino, así que presta mucha atención a los acentos. No es necesario que aprendas a escribirlo**- comienza a hablar, ajena a todo cuanto acontece en la mente de la joven aprendiz.

* * *

Intercambian miradas.

-**Has estado todo el día fuera, ¿dónde has estado, hermana?**- cuestiona con dulzura, Kasumi.

Nabiki le sonríe con un poco de falsedad, y contesta:

-**Con Kuno, ¿y tú que has hecho durante este día?**

La mujer le sonríe con disimulada gentileza, y contesta:

-**He estado descansado. No me sentía muy bien**- se justificó.

Silencio....

-**¿Y Papá y tío Genma?**- cuestiona la mayor.

-**Están en la cocina. No están acostumbrados a hacerse cargo de la casa…**

Silencio ataca por segundo vez.

Kasumi indaga en aquella mirada que se le dedica. Percibe desconfianza y algo le advierte que su relación con Nabiki no volverá a ser la misma de antes, es cierto, la desaparición de Ranma y Akane marcó un 'antes' y un 'después' en las vidas de todos, y quebrantó para siempre ciertas relaciones.... como la que se presenta ahora. Su hermana no confía en ella, y a la vez Kasumi tampoco en su hermana, por demás, la ausencia de su Akane es notable, su sonrisa, sus reclamos, su mal genio, porque a pesar del tiempo esa esencia no ha desaparecido, ¡cuánto la extraña! Oh y también está el atractivo joven Saotome, el que llegó y trajo consigo a tantos otros más, la vida tranquila quedó atrás por otra mucho más activa, mucho más refrescante y nueva... nueva por enseñar que los eventos fantasiosos no sólo ocurren en las mentes infantiles.

Todo se extraña silenciosamente....

-**Buenas noches**- se dicen al mismo tiempo, y sin sonreírse ni encontrarle gracia a la coincidencia, Nabiki abandona el cuarto de su hermana.

* * *

Frunce el ceño a la vez que sostiene la mirada que su esposo le dedica.

-**¿Entendiste bien?? No quiero que salgas por ningún motivo. Te prometo que iré a dar las clases y luego volveré. No saldré a ninguna parte si eso quieres, pero tú no salgas de aquí. Cualquier compra o algo, me dices**- le exige un poco de piedad.

-**¿por qué tanto misterio?**- pregunta con inocencia. ¡¿Qué por qué?! Simple, los chimes van de boca en boca, y sabe que si su esposa se somete al espacio público no tardaría en enterarse de ese maldito beso que le dejó como recuerdo un sabor a desgracia, y seguramente se escandalizaría, y lo último que desea es que la revoltosa chinita llame con voz quebrada y ojos irritados a su abuela, ¡que por dios nunca se entrega a la muerte!, a pesar de sus años está más viva que todos ellos juntos, oh, y si ella se llega a enterar que 'le ha provocado sufrimiento a su adorada nietecita' el castigo será severo y profundamente doloroso.

-**¿No querías que estubiera más tiempo en casa?**- cuestiona secamente, y reprime un suspiro de alivio al ver a su esposa esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Dos semanas después...

Platican como cada noche, ella envuelta en aquella sábana maloliente, ella risueña hincada en el piso.

-**No quiero….-** repite la joven de larga cabellera.

-**Descuida, Akane**- la consuela- **Cuando llegué aquí también era así. Dejar a mi familia fue muy complicado**- sonríe negando levemente con la cabeza- **pero no hay otra salida.**

Sí, era ella una prostituta experimentada que ejerce el oficio hace bastante, y hace cuatro días madame Yusai, por estar demasiado ocupada, la envió a entregarle la comida y a enseñarle un poco chino a Akane, y es que es ella también proveniente de tierras japonesas. Desde aquella noche, su amistad se afianzó y luego de 'desocuparse' visita a Akane cada noche, puesto que en el día la aprendiz es sometida a clases de chino, y ella debe atender a uno que otro sujeto que acuda al lugar.

-**¿acaso no recuerdas cómo te fue cuando intentaste escapar?-** cuestiona Hirisha, causando en su compañera un escalofrío nada más recordar la bofetada que madame le obsequió y ella incapaz de defenderse.

-**No quiero….** –vuelve a repetir, y las lágrimas ésta vez no tienen compasión y emergieron como dulces señales de temor.

Los generosos brazos de su amiga la envolvieron. Porque el dolor es compartido, porque cuando se consuela a otro que sufre por algo que bien sabe es doloroso, no se puede hacer otra cosa que compartir el mismo dolor...

_Continuará..._

¡Holaaaa!!! ^^ Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga que está enferma de la influenza humana, ¡recúperate pronto!! T-T, y también, aunque atrasado, se lo dedico a Michael Jackson, seep, una persona sumamente talentosa y que desgraciadamente ha dejado de existir.

Bueno, quiero explicar un poco la trama de esta historia que comenzó con un poco de rareza y que envuelve un tanto de misterio.

El sufrimiento de Akane es transitorio, y además perjudicial para la pareja en sí, ¿por qué? porque ella se siente abatida, decepcionada, cree que ha sido olvidada por sus seres queridos y esto ha sembrado cierto rencor en ella. Ranma por su parte guarda también su sentimiento oscuro, porque no ha sido sencillo para él el ser rechazado, 'cambiado por otro' en medio de tanta alegría que le brindó su cura, su ansiada cura que le costó su felicidad y de paso la de Akane. Con respecto a Kasumi, ella esconde cosillas al igual que Nabiki.... ya se irán despejando sus dudas según transcurran los capítulos.

Aprovecho de añadir que no es mucha originalidad de mi parte como aparece en algunos comentarios, esto de los secuestros siempre ha existido, por ejemplo lo de Madeleine McCann... sí, pobrecita...

Las respuestas:

**fern25**: yo creo que sí se encontrarán ;), peeero (los 'peros' son infaltables desgraciadamente y más en esta parejita) la manera en que lo harán conllevará sus 'ligeras' complicaciones u.u. Muuuuchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de esciribirme, ¡y aprovecho también de felicitarte!! :D tu fic "**Sin mirar a atrás" **tiene una gran trama, tu manera de narrar me encanta^^, la verdad la había leído hace tiempo, pero ahora que la has editado, me he dado el gusto de leer los párrafos que añades y por supuesto, volver a disfrutar de tu gran historia. Ahora dime ¿qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo??, ¡cualquier cosa sólo me dices! un reclamo o algo... :) otra vez gracias.

**san*****: Es complicadísimo sospechar de la siempre tierna de Kasumi y quise experimentar un poquito con su papel jeje. ¡y no te aflijaaaas, que dentro de poco ya 'alguien' tendrá a la jovencita frente a frente!! jojooo :) ¡saludos!

**milk goku**: :) Este capítulo habla mucho de Akane, espero que te haya gustado ¿me dices qué te ha parecido?

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon**: ¡¡Holaaaa!!!! queridísima amiga, qué gusto que me apoyes también en esta creación a pesar de las otras tantas historias inconclusas. :)pueees, sí, he querido escribir algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, ¿te confieso algo?? jojo.... tú eres de Chile ¿verdad?, me he inspirado en "¿Dondé está Elisa?" así que de ahí ha surjido un poco toda esta trama del secuestro xD. A mí tampoco me gusta ese matrimonio, pero lo que viene lo compensará ^^. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus comentarios, ¡siempre me animan! :) muchísimas gracias.

**AkaneKagome**: Sí, pobre chica.... la estoy haciendo sufrir mucho ¿no?, creo que me excedí un poco, pero no es culpa mía, es culpa de ella.... porque ella tiene a Ranma y yo no¬¬. ^^En todo caso, no te preocupes, nuestro Ranma la salvará como tantas otras veces aunque esta será un poco diferente. Muchísimas graaaaciaaas :D, ahora dimeee ¿qué te ha parecido esta actualización?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!! ¿Me dejan sus opiniones? :) son siempre bien recibidas.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¿TÚ?!**

Tres semanas....

Se halla envuelto por esa refrescante sensación, fría, pero no en exceso, las gentiles gotas de agua recorren su cuerpo relajándolo bondadosamente. Ha pagado caro el precio de su osadía, pasar tanto tiempo soportando las habladurías de su esposa es cansador y es éste el único momento en que puede estar completamente solo, en silencio, disfrutando únicamente de su existencia, ¡de ninguna otra! Ni siquiera de los recuerdos añejos de su vida.

Suspira brevemente.... cierra la llave y las gotas cesan, entonces, busca su toalla y comienza a secarse pacientemente. Se viste y camina hasta el espejo, y al tener frente a él su reflejo, sonríe levemente y comienza la construcción de su trenza, su tan característico peinado que trae consigo desde la niñez, y francamente, a estas alturas le tiene ya un cariño especial, puesto que es algo que conserva de su pasado y que trae consigo un significado importante: Él no quiere deshacerse por completo del pasado que dice querer olvidar, tal vez porque una parte de él se niega a hacerlo.... una parte de él sigue enamorado de ELLA, una parte de él se esmera en recordarla cada día, una parte de él guarda en su memoria y en lo más profundo de su alma, la imagen de ese rostro ingenuo e inocente, puro y por ende inmune a la maldad, esa que siempre acecha, pero ¿y ahora?? ¿quién la protegerá ahora que él ya no existe en su vida?? Sonríe amargamente, y se responde sabiéndose rencoroso: **'ESE seguramente lo hace'.**

Coge su bolso, camina a la salida dándose por enterado que ya ha caído la noche y seguramente en casa le espera un regaño. Apenas avanza cinco pasos fuera del recinto cuando oye las conocidas voces dirigirse a él.

-**y…. ¿dónde quedó la otra parte de la apuesta?....**

* * *

Se pasea de un lado a otro del elegante cuarto, con el móvil entre sus manos, indeciso.

Finalmente, se sienta al borde de su cama y suspira con pesadez observando el pequeño objeto que sostiene. Hay algo dentro de Kuno Tatewaki que está absorbiendo sus pensamientos desde hace varios años, la intriga de no saber se ha vuelto su peor enemigo. Se niega a creer lo que a todos les parece más sencillo, la muerte de Ranma y Akane, y es que si Nabiki vio hace dos años a Ranma y a Shampoo en el aeropuerto, es porque los sucesos no ocurrieron como la familia cree.... por otra parte, ¿dónde estaba Akane en ese momento?? A ella no se le ha visto... quizás fue detrás de Ranma cuando se enteró que él había viajado a China, ¿por qué razón Saotome hizo cosa semejante? Sigue sin comprenderlo porque Nabiki y todos se han negado a responderle esta interrogante con un**_ 'lo mejor es que no te enteres'_**, eso.... Akane lo siguió y murió en un accidente en el trayecto, y Ranma luego se vio profundamente atraído por las curvas de Shampoo y ha sucumbido finalmente a los encantos de la amazona, y no se ha sentido capaz de enfrentar a la familia Tendo.... y por esto ha viajado con Shampoo a.... sí es lo más probable, pero debe disipar todas sus dudas y volverlas respuestas concretas, no meras suposiciones, ya que si estuvo en ese lugar con la chinita, es más que lógico el lugar al que se dirigían.

-**¿Sí?.... Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor. Viaja a China lo antes posible**- dice en tono autoritario y tras esperar la contestación, prosigue- **Tengo una misión para ti.**

* * *

-**¡¡Akaneeeeeeeee!!!!!!**- grita con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ímpetu y su corazón de padre aún vigente para la menor de sus hijas. Se incorpora sobresaltado, con las mejillas húmedas y el sudor envolviendo su cuerpo desagradablemente.

Respira agitadamente y conduce su mano al pecho, en un acto instintivo que acude en ayuda a su acelerado corazón. Su mirada perdida, vidriosa, expectante todavía....

-**Mi hijita…**.- murmura. Su descanso se ha visto interrumpido por un sueño perverso y revelador a la vez, entonces, agradece haberse acostado mucho antes de la hora habitual o de lo contrario, quizás su subconsciente no le hubiese obsequiado esos minutos de ciega realidad, algo le advierte dentro de él que no ha sido un simple producto de su alborotada consciencia, no... Dios ha atendido a sus ruegos, y por ello, puede saberse honrado.

-**¡¿Qué te sucede, papá?!!**- cuestiona su hija mayor, en una exclamación que denota la natural preocupación.

Vuelve a la realidad y mira a su alrededor, Genma lo observa con detenimiento y con seriedad, Nabiki lo observa con desmedida compasión, y por último, Kasumi.... su tierna hija que espera una respuesta, y de él sólo se escapa la frase:

-**Akane está viva…**- sonríe contento.

Todos guardan silencio frente la revelación. Soun capta la muda respuesta y consigue interpretar los rostros de los presentes, y en ellos sólo encuentra una dolorosa incredulidad.

-**Sólo fue un sueño…**- comienza diciendo Kasumi, con voz suave y cariñosa- **Mejor descansa, mañana será otro día.**

El hombre dirige la vista a su mejor amigo, queriendo encontrar en él el apoyo que requiere, pero triste fue su sorpresa al verlo bajar la cabeza. Acude a Nabiki, su hija, la mediana de sus tres hijas, pero de ella obtiene una sonrisa igualmente sutil.

-**Descansa, papá**- pronuncia.

Dentro de poco, vuelve a acechar la soledad y la oscuridad en la habitación.

* * *

Observa su reflejo en el amplio espejo. En comparación con 'antes' está un poco más delgada, lo que significa que las tres semanas no han transcurrido en vano, pero este detalle poca importancia tiene.

**_'¿En qué te has convertido?'_**, se cuestiona. Su mirar no refleja sentimiento, únicamente una mera neutralidad que se ha esforzado en crear para no inspirar compasión.

¡Si tan sólo la viera su familia vestida con ese 'traje de baño de una pieza con medias de hoyitos'!.... Esto no concuerda con la educación recibida, con el cariño que la ha instruido desde niña. Se percibe escalofriantemente sucia vestida de esa manera tan provocativa, tan vulgar, pero no es esto lo único que abruma a Tendo, lo único que la atosiga y le causa un dolor en el pecho que tiende a conducirla al llanto desenfrenado, su virginidad, su preciada inocencia será vilmente hurtada por un imbécil, por un completo desconocido, por un hombre asqueroso de mente pervertida,.... Y ahí es cuando sus ojos se cristalizan, se tornan tristes y la neutralidad se agota.

-**Dime… si no haces esto, ¿qué harás?**- oye la espeluznante voz a sus espaldas-** Tendrás que irte si no estás dispuesta a cumplir, dime… ¿qué harás en la calle?**- recibe silencio- **Yo te digo, terminarás muriéndote de hambre o de frío, ¿qué prefieres exactamente, Tendo?**

Madame Yusai sabe lo que dice.

Respira hondo y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que se animan en escapar vigorosas.

-**¡No llores o se te correrá el maquillaje!**

Abre sus ojos y encuentra frente a ella, otra vez, su propia imagen. Esa imagen indecorosa y desalmada, suspira, debe tragarse las lágrimas y no necesariamente por el maquillaje que cubre su rostro y acentúa su belleza, es más, aún no concibe esas palabras dichas con tanta insensibilidad, como si la persona que las emitió no quisiera comprenderla, o no pudiera más bien.

-**Respóndame algo**- anuncia la muchacha, y gira su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su reflejo para quedar frente a madame- **¿A usted le gusta estar aquí?**

El silencio se adueñó del lugar dada la interrogante,... la mujer después de un rato, sonríe forzadamente y contesta con altanería.

-**Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no?...**- mira fijamente a la joven.

-**yo también estoy aquí…. ¿no?**- responde Tendo astuta e inteligentemente.

Otra vez el silencio.... la mujer conduce sus pasos a la pequeña ventana y consigue visualizar a los transeúntes, yendo de un lado a otro en aparente tranquilidad, pero llevando consigo el propio peso de su mundo construido. Cada uno tan ajeno a la realidad del otro...

-**No.**

Akane frunce el ceño, y repite:

-**¿No?**

La mujer suspira desapercibidamente, antes de contestar con agonía: **Tengo una hija que mantener.**

Abre su boca, absteniéndose de emitir algún sonido que pueda reflejar su sorpresa.

-**…Por eso no puedo dejarlo todo. No puedo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea la que yo…**- se da la vuelta, para mirar a Akane y terminar la frase con una pequeña sonrisa dolida- **…No pude ser**- tras decir esto, camina apresuradamente a la puerta y dice las últimas palabras-** Te espero ahí abajo en media hora. Debes verte bonita si quieres ganar dinero**- y abandona el cuarto.

* * *

Sentado en una de las bancas del parque, inhala y exhala sonoramente tras la larga carrera que sus amigos lo obligaron a dar en una persecución peligrosa.

-**No puedo creerlo. Estaba seguro que ganaría**- comenta al viento, el joven artista marcial que eleva su mirar al oscuro cielo. Agradece la soledad del lugar, la presencia de los niños es a veces perturbadora, puesto que no falta el inocente que le cuestiona el por qué de su abatimiento o le pide jugar con él un absurdo.

-**¡Así que aquí estás!**- oye a su espalda.

Esa voz, esa maldita y grave voz que hace tres semanas le hace la vida imposible.

Ranma se levanta de golpe y lo encara, siendo la banca la separadora de ambos cuerpos.

-**¡¿Qué tú no te cansas nunca?!! ¡Ya te dije que esto va en contra de mis principios!!**

-**¡Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo pusiste en la apuesta?!!**- hace ademanes para entregarle algo más de dramatismo a la escena.

-**¡¡Porque no se me pasó por la cabeza que perdería!!!**- eleva el tono de voz, furioso.

Esto llevó al hombre a sonreír airado, victorioso, frente al ceño fruncido de Ranma.

-**Entonces… ¿no cumplirás con tu promesa? ¡qué decepción!! Creí que eras un hombre de honor, pero me equivoqué**- niega con la cabeza, mirando al joven con desaprobación.

De nuevo esa palabra, 'honor', cinco letras en una corta palabra que para él tiene un significado bastante extenso y poderoso, que pesa en cada una de sus acciones. Se está negando a un reto y de paso rompiendo una promesa, y por primera vez, su padre no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, y por si fuera poco, puede percibirse seguro de sus pensamientos porque ese hombre que lo observa con profunda alegría que se alimenta del triunfo obtenido a costa suya y de la derrota de su adversario, es decir, él mismo, no dudará en proclamarlo por todo China: _El gran Ranma Saotome no es un hombre de palabra. _Qué mal suena la frase.

Y tanta vergüenza no es capaz de cargar.

-**¡Está bien…!**- declara y obtiene una sonrisa de parte del hombre, que le causa repugnancia.

* * *

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, un poco más blanca que la que se le presta para dormir.

-**Te quedarás aquí. Eres primeriza así que yo me encargaré de traerte uno**- dice con serenidad, como si se tratara de algo completamente cotidiano y sin importancia.

Akane no contesta. No tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo, y sólo cuando oye la puerta cerrarse la neutralidad decae.

* * *

Ranma entra y se sorprende de la cantidad de hombres 'ligeramente' borrachos que ocupan el lugar, hombres ya entrados en edad que besan a mujeres mucho más jóvenes en espera del momento oportuno para llevárselas a la cama.... casi puede suponer que es a eso a lo que vinieron, el licor sólo es un mínimo detalle que representa la vulgaridad del lugar. Otros más lucidos se entretienen a costa de la feminidad, y no se molestan en malgastar tiempo en licores que no los conducirían a ningún lado.... ellos sólo buscan sexo y lo encuentran, pero claro, antes intercambian algunas palabras simpáticas con las jóvenes para encontrar en ellas alguna oferta.

¡Oh, pero lo que lejos más le llamó la atención!! Fueron las vestimentas de las jóvenes. Tan excéntricos esos trajes que a los más pervertidos excitan con sólo mirarlos, debido a su ajuste que ejerce el efecto 'corsé' provoca que los pechos se alcen 'ligeramente' hacía arriba. Todo un mundo que desconocía.

-**Vienes a menudo, ¿verdad??**- dice secamente, tomando asiendo en una de las mesas indelebles.

Recibe como contestación una sonrisa, otro repugnante gesto así y ya no sabría si contaría con las agallas necesarias para abstenerse del golpe.

-**Las muchachas son muuuuy bonitas y vengo a entretenerme cuando mi esposa sale. Estas chicas me convirtieron en el hombre apasionado que soy, y mi esposa lo agradece**- asiente con la cabeza, reafirmando lo dicho con sumo orgullo.

No contesta a lo que considera una frase cerda,.... ¡qué cerda?! Sería un horrible insulto a los pobres animalitos.

-**¡Señor Shotsu!! ¡qué sorpresa más agradable....!**- clama una joven, acercándose al hombre sensualmente.

**_'Debe pagar muy bien'_**, piensa Saotome, observando la escena mínimamente sorprendido.

Entonces, la joven percibe la segunda presencia, una incalculablemente mejor.

-**¿¿Y usted? ¿es nuevo….? **–cuestiona la joven mirando al hombre de coleta con interés- **Si quiere yo le puedo enseñar alguna habitación…**- era una invitación, más clara no podía ser.

Saotome iba a abrir la boca para entregarle a la 'atrevida' una respuesta, pero otra voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

-**¡estás muy equivocada!!**- intervino otra joven, igualmente bonita, que atrapó su brazo y alzó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente-** Es usted muy guapo, ¿está consciente de ello…? ¡por favor, permítame pasar con usted esta noche y le juro que no le cobro nada! ¿qué me dice?**

Otra vez vuelve a abrir la boca para ofrecer una respuesta, pero la voz de 'otra', intervino por tercera vez.

-**¡chicas!!-** mira a una, y luego a la otra, con regaño impreso, y tras conseguir que las muchachas bajaran la cabeza como arrepentidas, se dirigió al apuesto hombre- **Señor, por favor sígame….**

Ranma gira el rostro para mirar a su compañero y obtener algún gesto de su parte, pero lo que vio, acompañaría sus pesadillas por unas cuantas noches. Ya con el estómago revuelto, se levanta de la silla, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer que segundos antes le anunció que le siguiera... ella se detiene frente a una de las puertas, y vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa sutil.

-**Aquí dentro le espera una primeriza, por esto se le descontará bastante del precio**- le comunica- **Le he dicho a usted, porque creo que es el más 'decente' de por aquí.**

Saotome sonríe considerando aquello como un cumplido original. Enseguida, la mujer abre la puerta y le permite la entrada al joven.

Ranma alza la ceja izquierda al encontrar a la mujer de pie, dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana, a la vez que oye el cerrar de la puerta a sus espaldas. Recordó la palabra 'primeriza' y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por la joven, quizás virgen. Su larga cabellera azulada, le recordó por unos instantes a.... negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se dedicó a concentrarse en la situación en la que se halla.

Carraspeó un poco, dando a entender su presencia y creyó escuchar un breve suspiro escapar de los labios de la mujercita.

Camina hasta ella, con lentitud y paciencia, y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Cree conveniente hablar sutil y suavemente.

-**Oye, está bien si no te sientes preparada, no te preocupes, yo no diré nada y pagaré como se debe, después de todo….**- sonríe energéticamente- **yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.**

Esa voz.... esa voz que despejó su nerviosismo, su miedo... ¿será él? Poco pudo rescatar de la frase, pero intentó calmarse inmediatamente, ahora es su turno de hablar y si es él, seguramente se sentirá igual al escucharla.

-**Gracias por su comprensión**- fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar, no sin inyectar antes cierto temor en la frase.

Esa voz.... ¿será posible? ¡¡no puede ser!! ¡¡¡él jamás se equivocaría!! Rápidamente, capturó uno de los brazos de la joven y la dio vuelta con agilidad.

Abren sus párpados desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo, y ambos exclaman:

-**¡¿Tú?!!**

_Continuará..._

¿Les gustó? ¿Déjenme sus comentarios? :)

La razón por la que últimamente actualizo 'seguidamente', es porque estoy de vacaciones de invierno xD, así que pretendo subir varios capítulos durante estas dos semanas de descanso^^. Empezaré ahora mismo con el próximo, estoy inspirada y debo aprovecharlo.... prometo responder a sus generosos comentarios (a los que por cierto agradezco muuuucho) en la próxima entrega, que tardará un poco más porque quiero que sea más extensa.

¡Gracias por leer!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**PROBLEMAS**

**_'¡¿Qué hace aquí?!',_** fue la interrogante que cruzó sus mentes en el primer intercambio de miradas, y es que el asunto carece de lógica, por un lado ¿Qué hace Ranma en un lugar como aquel?? ¿y en China? Cientos de dudas la acechan y que libres son de respuesta, pero a la mujercita tampoco le interesa buscarlas, ¡él!! Él está de vuelta y a juzgar por las palabras pronunciadas, no estaba al tanto de su identidad, no, él no ha llegado a rescatarla, simplemente la ha encontrado por mera casualidad.... dolorosa casualidad. Y por otro lado, en la mente masculina no hay lugar para interrogantes.... en definitiva, el provocativo atuendo sólo surge efecto envuelto en el cuerpo de Akane, sólo en ese cuerpo ¡en ningún otro!!, la haya hermosa, quizás mucho más que antes, pero debe atender a esa mirada castaña que se le dedica, y percibe el miedo que habita en ellos.... la percibe temblorosa. Ahora es cuando las dudas acuden, ¿en dónde está ÉL?..... ¡ÉL!! tan sólo su recuerdo consigue hervirle la sangre.

-**¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!!**- alza la voz y atrae violentamente el cuerpo femenino al suyo por la cintura, amarrándola con sus fuertes brazos sin dejar lugar a la escapatoria, y con tal rapidez que la joven no fue capaz de advertir el movimiento.

Ese olor, esa presencia que tanto extrañaba, ahí estaba, frente a ella, abrazándola agresivamente y dedicándole una mirada turbia...

No, definitivamente la sorpresa ha sido negativa, él no tenía intenciones de rescatarla y al parecer considera molesto el habérsela encontrado. Con su rostro alzado para poder mirarlo a la cara, guarda silencio.... lo guarda porque no se siente protegida, porque su corazón está agitado y su mente en blanco frente a una situación inesperada.

-**¡te hice una pregunta, Akane…!!**- exige acentuando la presión de ese delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, y luego, se permite sonreír ampliamente y añadir con maldad- **O debo decir, 'prostituta', porque por algo estás aquí ¿no?!!**

¡Ya no puede aguantarlo más!! Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos y la necesidad de escapar de quién la agrede nace.

-**.... jamás creí que caerías tan bajo, Akane**- susurra quedo, como si existieran otras presencias y sólo pretendiera que ella escuchara- **me decepcionas…**

-**tú también me decepcionas**- contesta por primera vez, mirando fijamente a los ojos grisáceos en un intento de no decaer, de no permitir que él vea el dolor y la influencia que aún posee sobre ella- **creí que eras más hombre, sabía que me odiabas, pero nunca pensé que tanto…. dime… ¿nunca te preguntaste en dónde estuve?**- cuestiona débilmente.

Sostienen sus miradas durante otros instantes más, inquebrantable era la situación en la que se encontraban e inaguantable.... profundamente inaguantable, especialmente para la jovencita.

-**claro…. claro que sí**- la dedica, sonriendo de medio lado-,** pero ¿y eso que importaba? Después de todo, siempre supe que la estabas pasando bien….**- empezó a estrujarla en un abrazo, imprimiendo en el gesto todo el coraje que viene guardando desde hace dos años, Akane inhala y exhala desapercibida y lentamente debido a la presión. Encorvó un poco la espalda para dedicarle cálidamente estas palabras al oído- **…. Con el imbécil por el que me cambiaste, ¿qué pasa, Akane?, no gozas con él en la cama y buscas que 'otro' te entregue ese placer, otro que te haga gemir como quieres, por eso te has vuelto prostituta ¿verdad? Dime, Akane…. ¿cuál es la razón?, si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte a disfrutar de tu cuerpo como nunca antes, como ese imbécil no supo hacerlo…**

Saotome se permite mirar de soslayo hacia abajo, los pechos de ella se alzan debido al exquisito traje y a su 'reconfortante' gesto. ¡Una delicia, francamente! Y pensar que antes miraba con desprecio los atuendos que ocupaban, ahora sentía hacía ellos un absoluto agradecimiento.

La Akane de 'antes' no hubiera dudado en separarse de ese cuerpo con agilidad y destreza, y por supuesto, abofetear con fuerza el atractivo rostro de quién se atreve a dedicarle semejantes palabras, y se daría el gusto de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas los insultos que tienen su lugar atorados en la garganta, pero no.... esta Akane es diferente, recuerda con sensatez el lugar en dónde se encuentra y el papel que ocupa. ¡Sólo es para ella el lado más civilizado, el único que se le presenta como opción!

-**No digas estupideces, ¿quieres?**- dice, reprimiendo el tono de su voz y ello se notaba-** Eres malvado, Ranma…. Te odio**- las lágrimas otra vez amenazan con escaparse, una serie de sentimientos han aflorado dentro de ella en muy poco tiempo y el único causante es el atractivo hombre que la abraza y la hiere con cada palabra emitida.

-**Soy tu cliente, ¿no?-** otra vez, comienza a hablar ajeno completamente a todo cuanto experimenta la joven-** No querrás que te acuse por un mal trato, así que… ¿por qué no eres más cariñosa??**

La mujer contesta inmediatamente: **¿Por qué no te vas y buscas a otra??**

El hombre se separa un poco de ella, sólo un poco, lo propio para poder visualizar el hermoso rostro de ella reflejante de angustia, una angustia que se siente orgulloso de haber causado.

**-Espero que me contestes la primera pregunta**- pronuncia secamente, fulminándola con la mirada y tras unos instantes de silencio, cuestiona de mala forma- **¡¿qué mierda haces aquí?!!**

Akane desvía la mirada, evitando ese contacto visual que hiere, Saotome violenta otra vez contra la indefensa figura que sostiene:** ¡me gusta que me miren cuando hablo!!**- exige, y la mujer vuelve a intercambiar mirada con él, asustada, temblorosa..... y nace en él el explicable deseo de protegerla como antes, sólo ella es capaz de engendrarle este sentimiento tan cálido y dulce, pero dada la situación y el inusual encuentro, y sobre todo la manera en que se 'separaron' no puede hacer otra cosa que ignorar el sentimiento y centrarse en todo el rencor que le ocasionó el desprecio de la fémina.... Hace dos años.

**-….. ¡responde!!**-vuelve a exigir.

Abre su boca, y débilmente, sintiendo todo el peso de su realidad arremetiendo contra ella, responde:

-**Sácame de aquí…. Sácame de aquí**- susurra para él, implorándole, rogándole con sólo dedicarle una mirada. Toda ella es capaz de encogerle el corazón a cualquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de oírla y vislumbrarla.... Ese tono, esa mirada, el temblor que se adueña de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, inmensamente conmovido.

Todavía la ama, no puede evitarlo, ya no puede ignorar el sentimiento.... a pesar de su desprecio, a pesar de todo el dolor que le causó, la quiere, y si ella no quiere permanecer ahí....

**-Te ayudaré escapar, pero no te daré alojamiento**- las palabras sonaron tan frías, tan excesivamente frías, pero su contexto es el que le importaba.

El hombre la soltó finalmente, devolviéndola a su tan preciada libertad y sin mirarla se encamina a la ventana, para abrirla de par en par. Tras esto, volteó a mirar a la joven..... captando la última imagen de ella que posiblemente tenga envuelta en ese traje tan provocativo ¡cuánta envidia siente hacia el atuendo!! Atuendo que envuelve ese cuerpo que no le pertenece...

**-¿No te pondrás nada encima?**

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa al verla sonrojar.

Akane, con una pequeña bata cubriéndola, camina hasta él y, en silencio, vuelve a experimentar la tierna sensación de los fuertes brazos sostener su cuerpo, como antes, como cuando la protegía en antaño, pero no se debe sentir así.... ¡¿cómo puede experimentar tanto por el mismo hombre que la agredió verbalmente, que la hirió y la sigue hiriendo con su inexplicable trato?!

* * *

Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido observa el firmamento por la ventana....

¡Vaya! y todo marchaba tan bien.... fueron exclusivas tres semanas en las que su marido llegaba puntual, quizás no era 'cariñoso', nunca lo fue, pero se conformaba con su presencia, su deleitante presencia, pero claro, como todo lo bueno debe tener su fin, esta no sería la excepción al caso.

Suspira pesadamente... ¡cómo le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido eterno!

Se entretiene recreando en su mente el atractivo rostro de Ranma, cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar aflorando en ella un nerviosismo, tragó con dificultad y condujo sus pasos a la puerta con sonrisa esbozada. Y al abrirla, desvanece el gesto inmediatamente.

-**Buenas noches**- saluda la atractiva mujer.

-**Buenas noches…-** responde Shampoo con desconfianza- **¿quién eres tú?**

-**Soy Yihira, creo que hay ciertas cosas de su marido que debe enterarse**- va de inmediato al grano, y sonríe ampliamente frente al gesto que recibe.

* * *

Akane vuelve a pisar suelo firme, después de estar un buen rato en los brazos de Saotome, reviviendo recuerdos que inconscientemente fueron compartidos, y es que Saotome también supo apreciar la escena, sentir a la mujer que reconoce_- sólo internamente_- es el amor de su vida, sosteniéndola, percibiéndola tan cerca y después de tanto tiempo extrañándola secretamente, sabiendo que una vez más la protege, y esto, aunque no lo aparente, lo hace inmensamente feliz.

-**gracias**- pronuncia secamente. Ranma la mira con seriedad, y sin esconder preocupación, cuestionó:

**-¿No sabes a dónde ir?**

La mujer, conservando lo poco que queda de su orgullo antes monumental, responde:** No es necesario, ya hiciste suficiente sacándome de ahí….**

El lugar, dada la hora tan tardía de la noche, estaba solitario y la mera idea de dejar a Akane ahí lo perturbaba, y eso le costaría su descanso. No obstante, debe aprovechar la circunstancia para desahogarse y formular la maldita interrogante que viene molestándolo desde hace rato.

**-…. ¿y tu 'noviecito'?-** cuestiona, mirándola fijamente y capturando así cada gesto que transmitiera el hermoso rostro.

¡¡Es que no le cabía en la cabeza, semejante pregunta! Francamente, primero la agrede verbalmente, luego la 'rescata' por el bienestar de su tranquilidad, porque bien sabe ella que no es precisamente por el cariño 'que le tiene' sino para su propia estabilidad, y es que la culpabilidad es un enemigo invencible que muchas veces, con una buena acción, puede evitarse, y es eso justamente lo que hace el joven, y seguidamente, esta interrogante que la turba por completo. Si tuviera un 'noviecito', no estaría en un lugar como aquel....

-**Eres un idiota**- contesta con desprecio y prosigue con el mismo tono-** Bueno, ya puedes irte. Seguramente tienes a alguien que te espera en casa- **comienza a andar en una dirección escogida por instinto.

Su paso era apresurado, escapar de Ranma es lo único que tiene cabida en sus pensamientos.

**_"¡qué rápida!",_** piensa el muchacho, observándola fijamente a la vez que caminaba con sigilo sobre la cerca. No, por nada del mundo permitiría que a Tendo le pasara algo malo, sí, la detesta con todas sus fuerzas, pero así como la detesta, siente hacia ella también un enorme aprecio, que la verdad, 'no se explica'.

Oye un suspiro escaparse de los labios de ella, y la ve abrazándose a sí misma en busca de calor.

Consideró la ropa que trae puesta, ese atuendo tan provocativo y una bata que la cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos apenas, y que además trasluce un poco. No es sólo por su salud sino también por el bienestar emocional, porque andar vestida así a altas horas de la noche no es para ninguna mujer recomendable, y menos siendo poseedora de una belleza intangible, como la de Akane. Entrecierra sus ojos por el pensamiento.... y niega con la cabeza al escuchar el primer estornudo.

Salta hasta pisar el sueño y se dirige con rapidez hacia la mujer, pasando por su lado y deteniendo su andar para sonreírle y pronunciar:

-**Te odio…. lo sabes, ¿verdad?**- la mira fijamente, transmitiendo el sentimiento que dice experimentar dedicado a ella. Disfruta el tener frente a él el gesto de evidente sorpresa dibujado en las facciones de Tendo.

**-¿Por qué me seguiste, Ranma?-** cuestiona, tras reponerse. El tono empleado ha denotado su molestia y su mirada que lo observa refleja su cansancio... Tanto físico como mental.

La sonrisa en el kempoista se amplió, y sin responder, le da la espalda y continúa su camino sin inmutarse: Ahora sí podrá terminar con tranquilidad su día.

Akane voltea al lado derecho por mera costumbre, porque él la conoce y sabe que su molestia es tal que controla sus acciones, así que siempre gira el rostro al lado derecho cuando algo le proporciona desprecio., y ahí está: Una pensión.

Sonríe con escepticismo y el viento se acentúa con fuerza en ese instante, por lo que conduce, también por mera costumbre, sus manos a los bolsillos de la bata y encuentra ahí dinero... ¡¿dinero?!

Extrae del bolsillo los yens que aparecieron 'de la nada', y que le sobrarían incluso para vivir ahí por más de una semana. Frunce el ceño y mira al frente, el chico se ha ido, vuelve a dirigir su vista al lugar y sonriente agradece 'su suerte'.

Al entrar, consigue acaparar la vista de todos y es que para su mala suerte dos hombres eran atendidos en recepción, sus miradas la recorrieron por completo y dedujeron 'a lo que se dedicaba' la hermosa fémina que no escatimó ofrecerles un crudo desplante.

Camina a pasos cortos en dirección a la recepción, agradeciendo que fuera una 'recepcionista'. Se instaló a pocos pasos de los varones que sin vergüenza no despegaban los ojos de su cuerpo.

Uno de ellos se acercó, mientras la recepcionista intercambiaba palabras con el otro que poca atención le ponía. Akane no consiguió evitar su nerviosismo al aspirar la fragancia que cubría el cuello del desconocido, traga dificultosamente con sus pupilas clavadas en el piso.... y quizás fue este su error.

**-¿En dónde trabajas, cariño….?**- el detestable aliento del hombre chocó en su oído brindándole una desagradable sensación, pero sin alcanzar a reaccionar, oye una segunda voz bastante conocida dirigirse al hombre que ha osado a invadir su espacio, ¡y cuando se alegra de oírla!!

**-¡No viene sola, imbécil, así que yo que tú mediría mis acciones**- dice en un tono amenazador, cogiendo al desconocido por la camisa con desmedida agresividad. Akane gira y abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Ranma en semejante actitud.... otra vez salvándola, como en los viejos tiempos.

**-¡Tranquilo hombre, tranquilo!-** recibe como contestación-** ¡No sabía que era tu prostituta particular, lo sien…..!-** no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un puño increíblemente fuerte impactó contra su mejilla, y esto es lo último que recuerda del acontecimiento.

El hombre que lo acompañaba acude a auxiliar al desmayado, y tras escudriñar el enrojecimiento, lo sube a su espalda y mira con rencor al agresor, y seguidamente a la recepcionista a quién le dedica con sorna:** Mejor iremos a otro lugar que sea un poco más…**.- calla y dirige la vista a la mujer que calificara de hermosa, dedicándole un-**… decente**- y tras decir esto, se encaminó a la salida y desapareció.

Sentía su corazón agrietarse. ¡Cuánta humillación!!

Las lágrimas otra vez amenazan con escapar de sus ojos castaños, como en tantas otras ocasiones en las últimas horas... Todo le parece confusamente irreal, todo cuanto acontece a su alrededor desde que se le arrebató la vida hace cinco años, ¿quién diría que Akane Tendo podría caminar por la calle vestida 'así', dejarse defender por el hombre que la olvidó y que ahora tiene sus problemas de remordimientos?

-**Akane…-** oyó que la llamaba, él.

Alza el rostro y entre tanta angustia, él la observa con neutralidad y pronuncia con gravedad: **Me quedaré contigo.**

Ya sin tener fuerzas para objetar algo, se limita a guardar silencio y a observar a la persona dirigirse a la recepcionista en un chino perfecto... ¡tal es su condición, que ni fuerzas tiene para fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de la mirada coqueta que le dedica!! Simplemente camina hasta él.

-**Aquí tengo el dinero que tú….**

**-Con eso cómprate algo 'decente' mañana**- la interrumpe, sin mirarla.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas entre él y la recepcionista, coge a la mujer del brazo y se la lleva consigo a una de las habitaciones, y curiosamente, ella no rechista, ni reclama durante el trayecto, más bien se mantiene sumisa y esto lo preocupa, ¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué mierda hace todo esto?! Lo más conveniente y sencillo hubiera sido abandonarla en el lugar dónde la encontró, pero ¿entonces? ¿por qué motivo no actuó de esa manera, y se vio envuelto en tanto drama?

Ranma abre la puerta. Ninguno de los dos considera necesario encender la luz, puesto que la luna ya ejerce la labor filtrándose generosa por la ventana, pero una pequeña interrogante surge en la mente femenina, lo que la obliga a fruncir el ceño.... sólo una cama matrimonial.

**-…No habían más habitaciones desocupadas**- contesta sin necesidad de que se formulase la pregunta.

Akane avanza al interior y se detiene para pasear, con infantil curiosidad, sus ojos por el cuarto inspeccionándolo todo. Sonríe cuando un detalle es de su agrado y frunce los labios cuando algo no lo es, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó el atractivo rostro de su compañero, así fue como Saotome pudo interpretar que 'generalmente' el cuarto es del gusto de su adorada.... ¡¿Adorada?!!

**-Gracias**- pronuncia sutil y suavemente, mirándolo, por primera vez, sin el toque de coraje.

El joven, la observa por unos instantes y ella da por hecho que no se le entregará respuesta, así que echa hacia atrás las sábanas, se quita los zapatos y suspira pesadamente manifestando el alivio que el mero hecho le proporciona, y finalmente se despoja de la bata. Saotome ya lo intuía, dormir con la prenda siempre la ha incomodado, y ahora que lo piensa, puede jactarse de conocer firmemente a Akane, cada gesto que dedica, cada intención, toda cualidad y defecto es bien conocido por este que, serio, conduce sus pasos al otro lado de la cama. Tendo lo sigue con la mirada, ya recostada, bien a la orilla. Ranma se quita los zapatos, y se recuesta, como ella, bien a la orilla dejando en medio un lugar bastante amplio que los separa.

-**No sé por qué lo hago**- confiesa- **no sé por qué te ayudo tanto si ya no es mi obligación hacerlo**- con la vista fija en un punto invisible de la pared, hablando como si no le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra a ella.

No contesta porque, de una u otra manera, lo entiende. Debe haber sido para él una incomodidad incalculable el habérsela encontrado y debe estar maldiciendo a su suerte.... otra vez la neutralidad decae, pero al menos, él no la observa.

Le agradece al haberla rescatado, le agradece el haberla defendido, le agradece todo cuanto ha hecho por ella las últimas horas, pero.... el dolor está ahí, presente, clavándole. Ya no significa nada para él, y él tampoco DEBE significar algo para ella, es tan sólo el idiota que la olvidó, el idiota que continuó con su vida sin detenerse a pensar en ella ni en lo que le pueda estar ocurriendo, olvidando por completo los benévolos años de convivencia, o por último hubiera hecho aunque sea el esfuerzo de buscarla por los Tendo, en general, los mismos que lo alojaron en su hogar a él y a su padre en la época de adolescencia.... es tan sólo el idiota al que tanto aborrece y percibe el sentimiento de vuelta, puesto que como ya tiene claro, el joven no actúa por humanidad, ni por 'cariño', el actúa por su propio bienestar y carecer de culpa.

Por otro lado, Ranma está ahí, a poca distancia de ella, deseando abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas ahuyentando así el miedo, cada inseguridad que pudiera nacer en la joven,.... pero no puede, su honor y su orgullo no se lo permiten, por lo que permanece rígido. Todavía no consigue borrar de su mente el fatídico acontecimiento que le otorgó rechazo, haciéndolo sentir como un auténtico perdedor, y al parecer el misterio de Akane seguirá siéndolo para él, puesto que no conoce al sujeto por el que según la chica ha sido superado, tampoco conoce los verdaderos motivos por los que Akane, SU Akane, se encontraba en un lugar de esos...., tampoco conoce las razones de su proceder, ¡maldita sea es la chica que lo humilló hace apenas dos años!! Y a la misma a la que ahora le tiende una mano en generosidad, porque debe admitir, sólo internamente, que no ha conseguido apartar a la jovencita de su mente en todo este tiempo transcurrido.... siente que debe protegerla, que ya no es la misma de antes porque es ahora indefensa al parecer, y no comprende la razón de este cambio que francamente le empieza a preocupar.

Ambos padeciendo de insomnio y careciendo de la fuerza necesaria para dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

Se ha cansado de tanto derramar lágrimas... curiosamente, cuando la maldad clásica de la vida arremete contra ella, todo pasa de golpe. Primero, la dolorosa versión de esa extraña mujer que ha acudido a su hogar para enterarla del acontecimiento entre ella y su infiel marido, hace tres semanas...¡claaaro!! Ahora lo comprende todo, y pensar que los argumentos vacíos de Ranma consistían en querer pasar más tiempo con ella, ¡qué engaño! Debió haberlo supuesto de antemano, el chico no la quiere, no siente absolutamente nada por ella o tal vez si...Un profundo desprecio explicable.

Aún no vuelve a casa, y la verdad, dada la circunstancia, lo prefiere así.

Suspira breve y levemente, intentando convertir su acelerado respirar en uno más normal.

Le espera una larga noche porque le esperan unas cuantas lágrimas más por emerger. A pesar de que su marido no la quiera y no escatime en esconder su coraje, lo quiere, y eso por más que lo intente nunca cambiará, por lo tanto, le es sumamente dolorosa la situación. Enterarse de que dio un beso a ESA que no le llega ni a los talones y ser consciente de que son las tres de la madrugada y su querido cónyuge no da señales de vida, le hace pensar que ya es hora de tomar medidas mucho más severas...

Solloza, mientras la idea la considera un hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, no dudará en llamar a su abuela querida, haber qué dice ella al respecto del comportamiento de Ranma.

* * *

El calor aborda en el cuarto, así como la luna iluminaba con gentileza la habitación ahora el astro rey se ofrece a iluminarla y a ofrecerle su sofocante calor que por desgracia no tiene cabida en el término 'agradable'.

Abre los ojos, pestañea un par de veces debido a los rayos que atrevidos chocan con su rostro. Se incorpora lentamente y mira a su alrededor con confusión, y cruza por su mente la frase:**_ "No es este el cuarto en dónde suelo despertar"._** Seguidamente, conduce su vista a la mujer que a su lado descansa y todo parece cobrar sentido, su memoria comenzó a presentarle los últimos recuerdos.

-**Akane….-** el nombre se le escapa en un quedo susurro.

El cuerpo de ella está girado para su lado, seguramente lo hizo mientras dormía.

¡Qué mal movimiento fue aquel!! El dichoso trajecito que abulta sus pechos, es un enemigo peligroso. Reacciona. Y vuelve a reafirmar lo antes sabido: Ese ligero atuendo sólo podría causar ese efecto en él, si es ella quién lo ocupa..

La sábana, ligeramente corrida hacia abajo, la cubre hasta la cintura misma, la estrecha cinturita... entonces, se concentra en su rostro cubierto por la luz intensa característica del día, pero no cuenta con el poder suficiente para perturbarla.

Su sonrisa se desvanece con lentitud, al notar la belleza de ella... Sus largas pestañas, sus carnosos labios, sus coloradas mejillas víctimas de la temperatura. Su humor se echa a perder instantáneamente, no debería sentirse así de atraído por ella... tras esta conclusión, sólo puede apartar la mirada y fruncir su ceño por la carencia de control, control, ese mismo que emplea cada día para sobrevivir con su dulce esposa.... ¡su esposa!!.

**-¡Mierda!!-** masculla, y se levanta ágilmente meciendo un poco el lecho, lo suficiente para ocasionar el pronto despertar de fémina que segundos antes clasificara de 'bella' envuelta en su pacífico dormir.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** cuestiona la mujer, incorporándose sorprendida mirando al hombre colocarse los zapatos, y musita- **Ranma….-** los recuerdos acechan de golpe y reacciona, pero antes recibe la respuesta correspondiente.

**-Me voy**- anuncia, y la mira para visualizar cada gesto que ella hiciera- **Tengo una esposa que me espera en casa, ¿sabes? Y no me place discutir con ella por culpa tuya.**

La neutralidad de apropió del rostro femenino, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

Rápidamente el hombre le dedicó un último vistazo y abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

El trayecto a su hogar nunca le fue más largo, ha invertido el tiempo de recorrido para pensar en algún pretexto para su querida esposa, y por ello, cada paso se realizaba con plena lentitud y constancia de ello.

Después de un buen rato de absurdas ideas, se echa las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se da por vencido, la batalla que le espera será dura y le será sumamente complicado vencer esta vez.

Obligatoriamente debía transitar frente al bar al que frecuenta e intuye que varias de sus amistades todavía se encuentran ahí pasando las penas de una vida propiamente amarga o disfrutando de la alegría que brinda la bendita convivencia, las carcajadas nacidas de buenas bromas, de comentarios muchas veces insulsos, en fin.... admite que se la pasa muy bien con ellos y además le sirven como resguardo en su matrimonio desdichado y ruin.

Echa un vistazo de reojo, y ha tenido la desgracia de ser descubierto.

**-¡¡Hey, Ranma!!!!-** le llama uno. Cierra los ojos entregando paciencia una vez más de sí, y sigue con su camino- **¡te la tenías bien escondidita con esa prostituta, ¿no es así?!!**- oye. Eso fue todo.

**-¡¿Qué dices?!!!-** grita volviendo sus pasos e ingresando al lugar acaparando las miradas de todos, quiénes lo observaban pícaramente.

-**Shotsu nos vino a avisar hace poco lo de tu 'aventurilla'!**- acota otro.

¡Cómo le es molesta la situación!!

Ranma se acerca ágilmente y coge al último que ha hablado violentamente por la camisa, para pronunciar amenazadoramente:

-**Me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que dijo o te PARTO la cara**- dijo entre dientes acentuando la palabra 'parto'.

El hombre traza en su rostro un gesto de horror que es bien recibido por su agresor.

-**di…. Dijo que… te habías escapado con…. Con una puta….. sólo eso…**- sonríe nerviosamente.

Es soltado de manera abrupta, por lo que su caída fue inevitable y su trasero chocó contra el piso de madera. Sin perder tiempo, se arrastra alejándose un Saotome irreconocible.

Su ojos grisáceos, sin enfocar nada, se pierden en una visión tosca.... y sus labios forman una sonrisa de maldad. Ese sujeto ya venía fastidiándole desde hace un buen periodo de tiempo, pero esta canallada, no se la perdonará....

Corriendo, a la mayor capacidad que sus piernas puedan ofrecerle, se dirige a su hogar. Antes que nada esta esa molesta mujer que por una mísera firma se hace llamar su esposa, esa a la que tanto desprecia y ya no encuentra la manera para volverlo más claro.... ya se las arreglará con Shotsu después.

Abre la puerta y cualquier saludo queda firmemente atascado en su garganta, porque la personita de poca estatura que le da la bienvenida se dedicó a matar cualquier excusa que tenía preparada.

-**Buenos días, querido yerno, estoy muy feliz de verte, pero tú no… ¡¿verdad?**

* * *

'_**Así que está casado…**_' , le hizo saber y no escatimó en refregárselo en su cara, no ha tenido consideración, ¡ni un poco de tacto en decírselo!! , es más, no tenía por qué enterarse de ello, él lo ha dicho con la intención de lastimarla o al menos ésta es la impresión que da.

No obstante, no puede saberse satisfecha luego de esta declaración. ¿Celos?? ¡todavía!! Bofetea una de sus mejillas con debilidad, sólo para devolverse a la realidad, es decir, es el idiota que la abandonó, que la olvidó y esto a él le sentó como anillo al dedo porque así pareció solucionársele la vida a aquel que ha traído a la suya conflicto tras conflicto en la adolescencia, ¡es más!! No le extrañaría que hubiera sido él quién la mandó a secuestrar.... vuelve a abofetearse, esta vez con más dureza..... ¡cómo puede pensar así! Ranma no es una mala persona, además la rescató de ese lugar así que los acontecimientos no concuerdan...., ¿Shampoo?? Seguramente es ella la esposa del joven Saotome por algo debe estar en China ¿no?.... Shampoo.... ¡claro!! Si ella desaparecía del mapa tendría el camino libre completamente, claro sólo restaba Ukyo, pero pudo notar cómo el último tiempo Kuonji supo llevarse de maravilla con Ryoga, quién se alojaba en su local para ayudarla a atender... sonríe al recordar y al intuir que probablemente haya surgido de ahí una hermosa amistad, y quién sabe si a estas alturas más que eso.... también está Kodachi, ella, tan influyente y que siempre le guardó un profundo rencor que no molestó en esconder.... ella contaba con el dinero para eliminarla si así le apetecía, y además estaba algo loca... ¿por qué no?.... ya no tenía más sospechas.

Suspira pesadamente, queriendo apartar todas esas ideas de su mente, las que ahora concibe inapropiadas, después de que todo se aclare, de que consiga ver a su familia y arreglar los asuntos que ahora la atosigan, podrá pensar en culpables. Oh, pero cuando ese día llegue no descansará hasta encontrarlo.

Niega con la cabeza, ahora lo que debería preocuparle es cómo salir al centro comercial y no ir vestida tan excéntricamente.

Se quedó un rato observando ensimismada la bata, la prenda es su principal centro de atención y después de mira a sí misma. Antes que nada: Un baño. Después que nada: ¡Ha confeccionar!!

* * *

Kuno terminaba de explicar calmadamente su idea ya llevada a cabo.

**-¡¡¿¿Que hiciste qué??!!-** estalla la mujer, terminado su discurso.

Ahora es ella quién se pasea de un lado a otro del cuarto, y él, muy tranquilo, se limita a capturar cada uno de sus gestos sentado en el borde de la cama de ella.

**-¿Qué pasa?? ¿No te ha gustado la idea?-** cuestiona, aunque a juzgar por las reacciones recibidas, conoce de sobra la respuesta.

-**Por supuesto que no**- contesta secamente, sin detenerse, con su mano en el mentón y la clavada en el piso- **¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?? ¡quién sabe por qué razones se fue Ranma!! Si llega aquí a pedirte explicaciones de su 'invasión a la privacidad', que veces creo que no conoces esos términos**- hace una pausa para dirigirle al hombre una mirada cargada de reproche, y tras esto, continuó con su paseo y su oración-** todos lo sabrán, y papá se preocupará por Akane y ya está viejo para enterarse de cosas muy fuertes, ¡imagínate que anoche despertó y dijo que Akane estaba viva!, esto a pesar del tiempo continúa siendo un problema para papá, el regreso de Ranma sólo traerá complicaciones.**

Kuno resopla con exasperación, dándose por enterado que su entendimiento referente a Nabiki es limitado.

-**No te entiendo, de verdad que no….-** dice con voz cansada- **El que Saotome siga vivo y regrese es sólo una probabilidad. No sé tú, Nabiki, pero yo….**- se levanta para mostrar su decisión-** Estoy dispuesto a saber toda la verdad.**

Nabiki dibujó en su rostro un gesto de reluciente sorpresa, que no se esmeró en esconder.

**-¡Eres un entrometido!!**

-**Tal vez…-** esboza una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia-** pero en vista de que nadie hace nada…..**

La joven entrecierra sus ojos en una mueca de disgusto.

**-¡Escúchame bien, Kuno….**- dice apretando sus puños con fuerza y fulminando con la mirada a su novio- **….. si tú sigues con esta estupidez, lo nuestro queda hasta aquí porque yo no puedo estar con una persona que no respeta mis decisiones, ni a mi familia….!**

El hombre sonríe con escepticismo, y silencioso, conduce sus pasos a la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Nabiki, la abre y echa un último vistazo a la mujer, ella le devuelve la mirada y en ella percibe el coraje nacido por la decisión que anuncia cada movimiento de su parte, lanza un suspiro y seguidamente un intento vago de sonrisa, y luego abandona el cuarto de ella...

Nabiki suaviza la presión ejercida en sus puños y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse inundados por el vacío y la confianza de una soledad fabricada por ella misma,.... una maldición escapa de su boca, sumada a una promesa de venganza.

* * *

La incomodidad sustituye el privilegio que debería proporcionarle el ser observada por tantos ojos.

Aprieta sus labios al intuir lo que cruza por la mente de todos cuantos le ofrecen la oportunidad de verla y mostrar una visión un tanto diferente de una señorita.

'**_y ella….. ¡qué mierda es eso que trae puesto!'_** o**_ '¡¿Es que no le enseñaron a vestir?!!_**' o **_'¡está loca!! ¡¿no le da vergüenza?'_** o bien **_'¿¿de qué país vendrá?'_**, preferiría que creyeran que es ella una extranjera a que la juzgaran mal por su excéntrica apariencia.

Y es que nunca fue la costura su mayor cualidad y su carencia de experiencias a la hora de diseñar se hace notar en 'aquello' que trae puesto.

Aguantando una que otra carcajada, aguantando las miradas de compasión y otras de profundo interés, conduce sus pasos entre la gente que padece de indiscreción en dirección a una tienda... Memoriza por dónde transita porque por nada del mundo desea perderse y ofrecerse a sí misma otra humillación.

Entre y es inevitable que absolutamente todos los ojos se dirijan a ella.

Suspira... y se reafirma que este probablemente se considere el momento más duro de su arruinada vida.

* * *

Los chillidos escalofriantes de Cologne hacían eco en su cabeza, todavía.

Descansa su cuerpo sobre su cama, ya libre de esa molestosa anciana.

Sonríe de medio lado al pensar que al menos, ya sabe de dónde ha sacado Shampoo 'sus encantos', y a propósito de 'encantos', ¿Cómo estará Akane ahora....??

Gruñe evidenciando su molestia, y se incorpora dando por interrumpido su descanso.

¡¿Por qué no deja de pensar en ella?!!!

**-….A pesar de todo, estoy muy preocupado por ella…-** reconoce.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y Cologne hace su aparición con una maliciosa sonrisa esbozada y que le brinda a su rostro unas cuantas arrugas más.

**-¡maldición!! ¡¿qué hace aquí?!! ¡¿que no te he tenido suficiente?!!!**- reclama, con su ceño fruncido y fulminante mirada que osa en posarse sobre la peligrosa anciana.

La sonrisa se amplía.

**-claro que no, yerno….**- habla suave- **el reproche de hace rato ha sido por tu forma tan cobarde de tratar a mi nieta, ahora será por tu infidelidad hacia ella….**

El atractivo rostro de él muestra su desconcierto y seguidamente su pánico, ese que se esfuerza en pasar desapercibido, pero que por cuestión de fuerza mayor, no lo permite.

**-¿de qué…. De qué está hablando?-** cuestiona y se recrimina internamente por su inutilidad de manifestarse con naturalidad.

Cologne alza la ceja izquierda al percibir el temor infundado en las ojos grisáceos de él.... Y así se cerciora de la verdad que cubren sus palabras.

**-¡¡¡No eres más que un cobarde!!**- chilla y con la sonrisa ya desvanecida, comienza a atacar al joven, quién se defiende ágilmente tanto física como moralmente.

**-¡¡Yo no soy eso!!!!**

**-¡dime quién es la otra!!!**

**-¡¿de qué demonios está hablando, vieja loca?!!**

Una batalla se desencadena en el cuarto, el inocente cuarto....

* * *

Recostada sobre el césped, visualiza la esencia dulce e inocente de cada infante que juega en el parque, riendo, divirtiéndose sin esconder su total despreocupación sobre cualquier asunto....

La envidia la corroe, porque ella también desea aliarse con ellos, minimizarse y ser una más para reír y gozar de la infancia, de la vida misma.... De pronto, una niña tropieza y llora, inmediatamente es atendida un adulto, el caso es que, compara ese hecho tan simple y cotidiano con algo mucho más grande. Sonríe débilmente al reconocer que innumerables veces también desea romper en llanto, desea que llegue su adulto superhéroe y la calme con una sonrisa cálida y unas palabras de infinito consuelo, pero ¡maldición!! Cuando se encuentra esa piedrecita en el camino es inevitable tropezar, herirse...., pero de reprimir su llanto y aguardar al minuto de soledad, y ahí no está su superhéroe, y debe curarse la herida sola,.... todo cambia cuando se deja de ser una.... niña.

Las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas y la sonrisa decora fielmente su rostro.

....reconoce que el sólo pensar en la bendita niñez, ha apaciguado un poco su tristeza.

* * *

El almuerzo se ha visto interrumpido por la noticia de Nabiki, noticia dicha con tanta calma y serenidad imperdonables.

**-¿que tú y Kuno qué....??**- emiten los presentes al mismo tiempo.

La aludida suelta finalmente los palillos al lado de su platillo vacío, y levanta los hombros agregando un:

**-Lo que oyeron.**

Les costaba creer que una relación tan larga llegara a un fin tan.... desconocido.

Se miran entre sí buscando explicación en otro, pero todos llegaron a la misma inútil conclusión: No obtendrían respuestas a sus '¿por qué?'. Ya todos coincidían sólo inconscientemente en que Nabiki no está dispuesta a ofrecer más al asunto, porque prosiguieron con el almuerzo en silencio.

* * *

Sonríe conforme con su compra y con su vestimenta. Camina con las bolsas en cada mano.... y a lo lejos, visualiza un parque.

'**_Hace mucho que no entreno...._**', se dice y camina en dirección al lugar.

* * *

Shampoo se incorpora en el césped y tal fue su sorpresa al ser la chica de larga cabellera azulada lo primero que divisase. Sí, tal vez su larga cabellera pudo despistarla, pero la muchacha de vestido amarillo y bonita sonrisa no la engaña.

-**Akane... - **¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! Entonces, todo cobra sentido en aquella mente femenina. Se levanta del lugar y se encamina hacia ella con una sonrisa de maldad, Akane pagará muy caro las consecuencias de sus actos insensatos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Está más largo, ¿verdad qué sí?! ^^

Voy con las respuestas:

ALFREDUKE: ¡me alegra inmeeeensamente que te haya gustado!! :), me agradó mucho tu comentario porque precísamente la idea era esa, inyectar dramatismo y suspenso, así que me alegro mucho que se haya notado. ¡¡Felices vacaciones para ti también! ¿qué te ha parecido esta nueva entrega?

AkaneKagome: xD, de todas formas, me bien que me hayas escrito. Sí, yo creo que el encuentro ya era bastante predecible u.u... ¡ha llegado a salvarla, yupiii!!!, pero el trato con ella no es precísamente el mejor, todavía le guarda rencor, como tú misma lo has dicho: 'Las cosas no serán nada fáciles', y qué razón tienes. ¡Claro que sí, los otros fics que están proceso!! aprovecharé estas dos semanas también para ponerme al día con ellos^^ ¡muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo!, ¿qué me dices de este nuevo capítulo?? ¿verdad que está largo xD?

Killina88: ¿He satisfecho tu intriga para bien o esperabas algo mucho más emocionante? si es lo segundo, lo siento muuucho, pero no quería que las cosas sucedieran demasiado rápido. ¡Un saludazo para ti también!!^^

SUPERKAMISAMA: ¡Aquí lo tienes!! ¿qué te ha parecido??

milk_goku: Jojo qué mala fui ¿verdad?? de verdad que estoy preocupada.... ¿defraudé?

johy: ¡Te respondo al fin! Es una historia que involucra acción, romance y drama, yo creo que me sería imposible con el pasar del tiempo escribir algo de lemon porque, pues como ustedes comprenderán yo apenas tengo 15 años xD, así que es un aviso adicional ¿¿Qué te pareció la nueva entrega?

CONEJA: Vaya, ya tenías el capítulo solucionado xD.....

virychan: ¡Gracias por escribirme!! ojalá que te haya gustado^^

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y a los que se dan el tiempo de escribirme!!


	7. Chapter 7

**NECESIDAD**

¡¿Dónde...?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ....

-**¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí...?**- musita- **¿Por qué me has dado la espalda y te haces el sordo?...**- se ahorra el crudo monólogo sin audiencia, porque aquella herida que se aloja perversa hace de las suyas como en tantas ocasiones..., se manifiesta recordándole al portador su presencia cada día... ¡y es que es tan sencillo emitir una sonrisa y engañar a cuántos lo rodean! Porque quizás no le conocen lo suficiente y hasta sufren como él... En silencio... En una soledad inquebrantable y propia... También desdichada.

¿Cuántas?.... ¿Cuántas veces se reveló contra aquel cuyo cariño se le inculcó cuando era apenas un niño? Porque adorarlo era una obligación, un sacrilegio, y es que recordar los rezos nocturnos eran un ritual del que él disfrutaba enfrascándose en fe..., pero con el tiempo esto se ha ido deteriorando..., la pregunta es; ¿Dónde demonios queda la fe cuando las cosas no resultan? ¿Dónde queda la más inocente y pura devoción?...., y recordar su pasado le llena de amargura e ironía, y envuelto entre tanta meditación, se cuestiona en perpetuo silencio: _¿En dónde ha quedado?_..., sí, la desaparición de su hija a causado estragos en su vida... la ha cambiado por completo..., y tiene miedo, debe asumirlo, teme de la verdad que se esconde traviesa de cuántos se niegan a buscarla..., teme... ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está tu Dios cuándo se le necesita realmente?..., se permite derramar lágrimas porque nadie le observa..., se le advierte de mil maneras y él bien lo sabe, su espíritu de padre no se ha equivocado nunca, Akane está viva..., no conoce el lugar ni la condición, se le advierte, pero teme..., teme buscarla y encontrar su cuerpo sin vida..., teme crearse esperanzas ilusas de un padre que ha sabido cuidar una herida, teme que todo sea producto de su vago deseo de encontrarla, de verla sonreír... y oírla decir con la más tierna dulzura_ 'Estoy bien, papá...'_ ¿y por qué no? Un..._ 'te extrañé'_, pero soñar es gratis..., así que sonríe con amargura.

Gotas de lluvia caen del cielo...

* * *

-**¿Qué pasa conmigo?**- susurra, porque concibe cada movimiento un torpe intento y que lejos está de aquello que es su objetivo.

Completamente ajena de los ojos que la escudriñan a lo lejos, con peligroso detenimiento.

-**Torpe...**- musita en japonés, con el ceño fruncido y siendo consciente de las miradillas de los infantes que curiosos la observan, lo intenta de nuevo..., antes no existía tanta lentitud, tanta dificultad, tanto dolor al actuar.

Cierra los ojos e intenta invocar las palabras de su padre, aquel entrenamiento que hiciera de niña..., quizás podría servirle...

Lo intenta de nuevo, una patada... un poco más de rapidez, un poco más de sonrisa. Un golpe con el puño..., la sonrisa se vuelve a minimizar, falta todavía... falta mucho, y en ese movimiento la manga de la camisa se echa un poco para atrás: Las marcas que decoran sus muñecas.

Baja el brazo inmediatamente y suspira sonoramente.

Vuelve a intentar con las patadas, sólo falta entrenamiento....., bastante entrenamiento.

-**Está muchísimo peor que antes**- musita la hermosa mujer que la observa a lo lejos, y es que cualquiera que observase a la delgada chica, podría asegurar que intenta imitar a una pequeña enrabiada que lucha por la muñeca que se le arrebató..., y al realizar ella esta divertida comparación, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar..., sería enfrentarla un acto bochornoso de cobardía, la diferencia es notable ¡podría vencerla a ojos cerrados!, pero su honor y orgullo no le permitirían realizar semejante canallada..., porque dentro de ella existe todavía un poco de compasión, algo de misericordia.

..., La pregunta ahora es: _¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?!! … En China, ¿no se supone que debe estar en Japón?_

-**puta…-** le dedica en secreto, y continúa con su camino. Con dudas, con una preocupación latente..., ¡hubiera sido muchísimo mejor nunca haber ingresado a ese maldito parque!, pero al menos ahora 'sabe' el por qué de las desapariciones nocturnas de su marido 'infiel'- **Ranma…**- de repente el enfado se desvanece, sus pasos se vuelven más lentos y su mirar borroso.-**¡¡Estúpida!!**- esconde su rostro y rompe en llanto.

¡A la mierda con los curiosos!.... y cada transeúnte saca sus propias conclusiones.

* * *

Con su dedo índice en el labio inferior, mira por la ventana con ojos vidriosos y expectantes.

-**Llueve muy fuerte y papá aún no regresa**- dice en un tono calmo que esconde talentoso la angustia.

-**¿Hace cuánto se fue?**- cuestiona la otra chica.

Kasumi se aleja de la ventana, gira su cuerpo y mira a su hermana a pocos metros de ella.

-**Hace como una hora..., estoy muy preocupada.**

Una sonrisa se aloja en el rostro más joven.

-**Descuida, ya está grande, además…**- entrecierra sus ojos- **Él siempre sale, no sé a dónde, pero sé que tarda al menos dos horas en volver.**

Ella parece disfrutar el proporcionar todavía más preocupación a la ya existente.... ¿Es odio aquello que se trasluce en su mirar oscuro?

**-¡Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente, Nabiki!!**- le reclama la otra chica.

Abre su boca, iba a responderle..., pero la volvió a cerrar.

Sostuvo la dulce mirada de su hermana, buscando un 'algo' que ahí no habita...., o quizás es ella lo suficientemente audaz para esconderlo de los ojos sagaces que la escudriñan, aquello que esconde con disimulo tras una ternura de misterio.

-**Quiero preguntarte algo Kasumi y quiero que seas sincera**- habla por fin.

-**¿De qué se trata, hermana?**- dice ya en un tono mucho más calmo, más natural, más espontáneo.

Es el momento de aclarar ciertas dudas..., y ella lo sabe, ambas lo saben.

-**¡¡Kasumi!! ¿Ya es hora de comer? Estoy hambriento...**- alega un inoportuno hombre que acaba de ingresar al salón. Mira un rostro, luego el otro, y supo interpretar con claridad lo que éstos le indicaban: Una interrupción importante, ¡Eso era justamente!- **Lo siento yo…., ¿Dónde está Tendo?**- cambia el tema. La tensión nunca es buena.

Ambas mujeres se miran al mismo tiempo, aún queda en sus miradas un poco de la conversación que nunca existió..., y es que cada una bien sabe el tema que se plantearía, cada una conoce el por qué de aquello que transmite sin hablar... esa acción tan necesaria e innecesaria por igual.

**-¡Ya estoy en casa!**- anuncia su llegada.

* * *

En el cuarto de pensión, camina de un lado a otro reflejando total nerviosismo, pero plena convicción... y es que su mente se propuso torturarla un poco.

-**Necesito volver a Japón**- se dice con determinación, le es insólito..., alguien enchuecó su vida conduciéndola por un destino oscuro y cruel..., demasiado perverso... y ahora que está de regreso, debe enderezarla y para ello es necesario volver a dónde todo comenzó.

Dirige sus pasos a la ventana abierta...., y entonces se entrega a sí misma unos instantes de meditación.

El cielo con tonos rojizos, tan dignos de admirarse...., todo tan bello e inmerecido.... una completa obra de arte....

¡¿Cómo es posible que exista entonces tanta maldad?! ¿No es aquello que se le otorga suficiente para vivir en paz?.... y es que para disfrutar de la belleza que el mundo entrega, es necesario vivir a cambio..., y el precio es para algunos demasiado alto.

¿Le han ocurrido tantas desgracias para saberse desdichada?... No, no lo considera así y por lo mismo se permite sonreír.

Un momento... ¡Claro!

Una carta..., una carta.

Sonríe, en su mirada puede captarse un dulce brillo de armonía.

* * *

El cuarto ha quedado destrozado,... pero poca importancia tiene ya a estas alturas.

Sus pupilas clavadas en la larga y blanca cabellera, tienen la inhóspita intención de buscar el por qué del mutismo y tranquilidad de su antes embravecida compañera..., y es que ha sido extraño, de un momento a otro, ésta de piel arrugada y mirada que dicta la experiencia misma, le reclamaba, le reprochaba, pero luego abandonó esto y se sentó justo en medio de todo cuánto ocasionó, para cruzarse de brazos, para quedarse callada..., para perder la vista entre el desastre.

_'¿Qué le pasará ahora?'_, cierto, está contento ¡y que dicha esto de ya no recibir golpes ni insultos inmerecidos!!, pero ahora es la preocupación y la intriga lo que le invade en sustitución.

Gruñe...

Conduce sus pasos a la anciana, y se sienta al lado de ella para decir con rudeza:

**-¿Me va a decir qué es lo que ocurre?**- y luego, en un tono un poco más aceptable- **¿por qué ha parado de esa forma? No es propio de usted darse por vencida.**

-**Yerno, yerno, yerno…..**- menciona con voz calma, casi melancólica-** Veo que me he equivocado contigo ¡y cuánto!**- acentuó sus palabras con un suspiro resignado.

Inmediatamente supo el por qué de las palabras, así que entre tanto improperio que cruza por su mente, sonríe con amargura y responde lo más amablemente que pudo:

-**Yo nunca quise, lo sabe.**

-**Quizás fue ese mi error……**- insiste la mujer y ataca con una benevolencia que no posee- **Mi nieta no tiene la culpa, no te vengues con ella..., ella en el último momento estaba arrepintiéndose del matrimonio, fui yo la que terminé por convencerla.**

-**Ya no soy el mismo de antes anciana, debería saberlo**- le responde agriamente, las intenciones de la anciana estaban aclarándose.

_'Hace falta algo más de sentimiento'_, se reprocha la anciana, y es que es verdad aquello que se le afirma..., Ranma simplemente no es el mismo chiquillo ingenuo que conoció, y es eso una completa desgracia.

-**¡Es verdad!.... ella... ella sabía lo que sentías por la chica Tendo.**

Se permite mostrar un poco de humildad..., además no miente, sólo que su nietecita nunca lo consideró.

Al no recibir respuesta, cree conveniente proseguir.

**-….., pero debes comprender que ella nunca te correspondió, a diferencia de mi nieta**- meter el dedo en la yaga es siempre una solución factible, cuando es ésta beneficiosa.

El chico se levanta en perpetuo silencio y apresurado abandona el desastroso cuarto.

...No aguanta, definitivamente no.

Le es imposible evitar recordar lo acontecido junto a Akane, el tan confuso reencuentro..., y todo cuanto a ella se refiere, como un sueño simplemente... y es que viene ahora a pedir un poco de misericordia, a pedir su ayuda sin rastro del orgullo que antes poseía, como si este se hubiera evaporado con el tiempo...., ¡y que osadía la que ésta le mostró! Si fue ella misma quién lo despojó de su vida, quién le enseñó con suma claridad y dolor lo que el rechazo significa...., fue ella la que le dijo que existía 'otro' que sí cumplía con las expectativas que exigía..., porque ella simplemente no había sido capaz de aguardarlo...., de mantener intacto el sentimiento a diferencia de él...

Es que todo le es demasiado irreal.

Iba a abandonar la morada...., ¡Un paseo! Eso reclamaba, un paseo para aclarar las ideas..., para ordenar sus sentimientos..., pero apenas abre la puerta una bofetada le da la bienvenida al exterior.

**-¡¡¡¡Te odio!!!! ¡¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que tenías una 'relación secreta' con Akane?!!**- le reclama.

Un sujeto que por mera coincidencia transitaba por ahí, un tanto confundido, con un arrugado mapa en sus manos, oye esto y gira su rostro a una velocidad nunca antes experimentada..., ese tono le era familiar.

¡Y al hacerlo semejante sorpresa esta que lo invadió!

Un Ranma con la mano en la mejilla frente a una furiosa y conocida chinita que le reclama una infidelidad..., una que involucra a aquella que busca y las palabras se han quedado grabadas en su memoria cuan tesoro le es entregado en honor.

-**Están vivos…..**- musita.

Continuará...

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...., sé que he tardado más de lo que acostumbro.

Este capítulo lo escribí en dos días. La primera mitad hace mucho tiempo y la otra hoy, así que si hay por ahí algún error me lo hacen saber ¿sí? :), porque lo escribí muy apurada porque quería entregarles la actualización justamente hoy.... ya los he hecho esperar demasiado.

Para la gente del foro, ya saben el por qué de mi retraso (aunque, pensé que tardaría más, pero me las arreglé para escribir lo antes posible el capítulo. Una escapada nunca está de más...., a parte sirve para relajarme un poco).... es por los exámenes y eso.... me he descuidado demasiado.

Amm..... Cualquier consulta, sugerencia o reclamo, escriban un comentario o mandenme un correo por medio del perfil, yo estaría encaaaaantada de responder...., puede que tarde un poquito, pero creo que siempre respondo.

Bien...., entonces hasta la próxima y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
